Wedding Vows
by dancerlittle
Summary: Complete Sequel to Summer Vacation. Follow Gabi and Troy as they plan their wedding and start their new life together as a married couple.
1. I Knew I Loved You

**A/N: Here's the sequel to "Summer Vacation". I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**This takes place 5 years after "Summer Vacation." Gabi and Troy are now 26 years old. Gabi is working at East High as an Anatomy and Biology teacher; Troy owns his own restaurant with Zeke; they named it Wildcat Haven. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**_May 4, 2015 4:00 pm (Gabi's POV)_**

I pulled my 2013 Toyota 4-Runner up to the Wildcat Haven and smiled softly. It had always been Troy's dream to own a restaurant and finally after 5 years of hard work, the dream came true. The restaurant had been opened for about a year but Troy loved every second of it. Troy and Zeke had gone in together and opened it.

I pushed open the door and walked in, feeling the cool breeze that hung in air. I looked around the restaurant with all the normal patrons. I waved to a few that I knew and went to sit at my normal table.  
I noticed a yellow envelope sitting on the table with my named scrawled across the front. I picked it up and immediately noticed there was a CD inside.  
I smiled as I ripped the envelope open and took out the note and the CD. I quickly unfolded the note and looked at the familiar writing.

_Gabi,_

_Hi my darlin' babe. How's it going? Well I figured a surprise would work wonders for you. Do you know what 12 days from today is? Our wedding. Aren't you a lucky girl for marrying a handsome prince like me? The CD is filled with songs but you can't listen to it all at once. Remember 5 years ago what you did for me? Well you're getting your own little notes for the next 12 days and there's a song that goes along with each day. Well today's song is "I Knew I Loved you" by Savage Garden. From the moment I laid eyes on you back in 2006, I knew I would love you from that moment on. Love you babe!_

_Troy_

I smiled as I finished reading the short note. I quickly folded it back up before looking around the restaurant for Troy. I saw him talking to someone familiar but I couldn't put my finger on the name. The smile on his face never left his face. I just sat there watching him, falling even more in love with him.

He finished the conversation up before walking over to where I was sitting and took a seat beside me. He leaned over and gave me a gently kiss before he started talking.

"So how was your day?" Troy asked me as I took his hand in mine.

"My day was tiring but good. Thank you for the note. It cheered me up." I told him as he laughed.

"That's what it's supposed to do. What do you want to do tonight?" Troy asked me.

"We have that dinner at your parent's." I told him before he rolled his eyes.

"But I don't want to go." Troy whined as I shot him a look.

"Too bad. I all ready told your mom we would be there. Also Megan, Brandon, and Anna are all going to be there. We haven't seen them since they came home at Christmas." I pointed out to him.

"I still can't believe Megan and Brandon are going to be 21 this year." Troy told me with a shake of his head.

"You're getting older babe. It's just a matter of life." I told him with a grin.

"At least they've got girlfriends and boyfriends so I don't have to do any more checks on them." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

Anna and Ryan are still dating; they dated all throughout high school and into college. The same went with Megan and Jordan. Brandon had been dating around and finally is dating a girl named Carly, who Troy and I have both met and approve of.

"The ever protected brother. What's going to happen when we have a daughter?" I asked him as he grinned.

"They're not dating until they're 30 and they're going to have to go through the father and uncle test before they can date our daughters." Troy told me with a smirk as I laughed.

"Our daughters will be able to date at 16 and there will be no father/uncle test as you call it." I told him as he shook his head.

"But this is our daughter, we're talking about." Troy told me.

"Our non existent daughter is who we're talking about. I'm not even pregnant yet. We've got a couple of years." I told him.

"When we do have a daughter, I'm going to protect her from the day she's born until the day I die." Troy told me.

"You're going to be an amazing father and I can't wait until we do have a child together." I told him with a smile.

"You're going to be an amazing mother as well. It will happen soon, Gabi." Troy told me.

"I know but I've got to focus on the wedding first." I told him as he smiled.

"And it's going to be a great wedding. You have nothing to worry about. Just finish these 12 days and then we'll have our dream wedding." Troy told me.

I smiled at him as I looked around the restaurant. The restaurant was filled with memories from Troy's childhood as well as Zeke's. Pictures of Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were hanging all around the restaurant. Pictures from when they were just boys up until they were in college were hanging around the restaurant. Zeke and Troy's East High Basketball jerseys were hanging on the wall facing the door as you came in.

"You ready to go home?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Home sounds good right now." I told him as I stood up and laced my arms with his.

We walked out of the restaurant and to our separate cars. I smiled as I watched him walk back to his. I slid the CD into my CD player as I started towards mine and Troy's house we had bought.

**I hope you guys like it. Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


	2. Turn the Page

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**_May 5, 2015 11:00 am (Gabi's POV)_**

"Ms. Montez, this was dropped off at the office for you." Coach Bolton told me as he threw open my classroom's door.

"Thank you Coach Bolton." I said after he handed me the pink envelope with the familiar scrawl of my name on the front.

I threw the envelope on my desk before turning back to the 25 eager junior and seniors I was teaching Anatomy to.

**_11:30 am_**

"Ms. Montez?" David, a junior in my class, asked me as he walked up to the desk.

"Yes David?" I asked looking up from the Biology tests I was trying to grade.

"What was in the envelope Coach Bolton dropped off for you?" David asked which got the rest of the class' interest.

"That's none of your concern. Now please finish your work I gave you." I said turning back to the tests.

"That's girl talk for love notes." Dayna, a senior, said which all the girls in the class immediately agreed to.

"Do I need to assign you guys more homework?" I asked them while smiling.

"No but we're a group of curious students. Just tell us who the note was from." Dayna tried again.

"If you must know, it was from my finance." I told them.

"Who was your finance again? You've failed to share that piece of information." Michele, a junior, said with a teasing voice.

"It's Coach Bolton's oldest son." I told them with a roll of my brown eyes and smiled.

"Aww look we made our teacher smile." David said as I shook my head at them.

"Yes you did, now please finish your homework." I told them as I picked up the note.

"How long have you known him?" Dayna asked before I looked up at the class.

"You guys aren't going to be doing your homework are you?" I asked them as each of them shook their heads.

"No. You've never told us about your husband to be." Michele told me as I shook my head.

"I've told you guys about him." I said as the girls smiled at me.

"You've told us the basics. But you've never said how you met him." Dayna told me.

"All right. I met him at a ski club back in the December of 2005; we started dating the summer before our senior year which was June 2006." I told the class with a grin.

"Aww that's so sweet. So how did he ask you to marry him?" Michele asked but before I could answer the bell rang.

"All right you guys please finish the homework I assigned and I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them before the classroom cleared out.

I sat down in my chair and picked up the envelope. I ripped it open and took out the dark blue piece of paper. A picture fell out as I unfolded the note. I smiled when I saw the familiar writing.

_Gabi,_

_Included in this note is a picture. Remember when it was taken? I do and you look absolutely gorgeous that night in your blue dress. It was taken just before we left for our senior prom. Thank back to that night so many years ago. I still can't believe you and I were voted prom king and queen. When we had our dance, remember what song they played? It was "Turn the Page" by Aaliyah. The song seemed to fit us then as it does now. "All I ever wanted was the love we found" sums up our love for each other pretty well. We're going to 'turn the page' on our new life in 11 days._

_I love you!_

_me_

"She's smiling again." Bobby, a 10th grader in my Biology class, announced before I looked up at my next class.

"I just read something that was really sweet. Of course I'm going to smile at it." I told them looking at the picture really quick.

"Dayna told me you had gotten a love note from your finance. She said him and you were high school sweethearts." Erica, a 10 grader, told the class.

"We were but we need to focus on Biology right now, not mine and my finance's love life." I told them before telling them to open their books.

_**12:30 pm**_

"So Ms. M who's the picture of?" Bryan, a 10th grader, asked me as he came up to my desk.

"What do you need Bryan?" I asked looking up from the tests I was still trying to grade.

"What's the girl in the photo?" Bryan asked motioning to the picture I had forgotten to put back in the envelope.

I placed the photo under the overhead so the rest of the class could see before addressing the classroom.

"Who do you guys think she is?" I asked the class as they looked up at the monitor.

"Whoever she is, she's pretty hot!" Ricky, the class clown, exclaimed causing the class to laugh.

"Thank Ricky." I told him before the laughter died down a little.

No one said anything so I smiled and pointed to the girl in the photo.

"This photo was taken just before my and my finance's senior prom." I told them.

"Ms. M I'm so sorry." Ricky apologized before the class erupted into laughter again.

"It's ok Ricky. And this is us now." I told them while putting our engagement photo under the overhead.

"Wow you guys changed." Michael said before I rolled my eyes.

"People do grow up and get older thus causing them to change. That photo was taken 9 years ago." I told them before a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I called as the door opened up to reveal an unexpected visitor.

"Mr. Bolton why do you find the need to interrupt my class?" I asked as the class giggled at the sight of Troy standing in the doorway.

"Can't a guy bring his fiancée lunch?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"He sure can. We were just talking about you and me." I told him.

"Interesting topic if I say so myself." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes and he leaned against my desk.

"So I got your note and the picture. This and my last class asked to see the picture." I told him.

"That was a good night; not to mention you looked drop dead gorgeous." Troy said whispering the last part.

"Ok you guys can go. Have fun and I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them as the class cleared out.

"How's your day going so far?" Troy asked me as I dug into the food he had brought.

"So far, no complaints. I've got a pile of papers to grade though." I told him as he raised his eyebrows.

"I've got some work to do tonight at the restaurant and I would love your company. You can work on those papers while I do paper work." Troy suggested before I nodded.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll go home and changed before coming up there." I told him.

"Sounds good. Don't work too hard the rest of the day and I'll see you later. I love you." Troy told me before quickly kissing me.

"Love you too. Bye you." I told him as I watched him leave the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you guys go. I've got 2 more chapters written so those are going to be put up here in the next few minutes. Feedback is always appreciated and loved!**


	3. Have You Ever Been in Love?

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_May 6, 2015 6:30 am (Gabi's POV)_**

I quickly dried my hair before heading downstairs. I padded into the kitchen to see a bowl, spoon, and my favorite cereal all sitting on the counter along with a purple envelope.

I poured the cereal in the bowl and added milk before picking up the envelope. I slid it open and pulled out the sunny yellow piece of paper.

_Morning Gabi!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I had to do some stuff at the restaurant. I love you! I really do. A couple of years ago, before I met you, Chad and I were talking. Chad asked me if I had ever been in love and I told him I didn't know if true love even existed. Well a few years passed and guess who came into my life? You. You came into my life, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez and you taught me that true love actually does exist. So today's song is "Have You Ever Been in Love?" by Celine Dion._

_I LOVE YOU GEM!_

_Troy Ryan Bolton_

The entire time I was reading the note the smile had not left my face. I folded it back up and stuck it in the envelope. The ringing phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked knowing full well who was on the other end of the phone.

"Hello babe. Did you like my surprise?" Troy asked as I looked around the kitchen.

"Sure did. Thank you! I love the note as well." I told him as he laughed.

"You're most welcome! I wanted to wish you a good day and I'll see you later." Troy told me.

"I will and I'll be by the restaurant after work tonight." I told him.

"I'll be counting the moments until you walk through my door." Troy said as I smiled.

"It's going to be about 9 hours until I get there. I'll come around 4 o'clock." I told him.

"Will do. I love you baby." Troy told me.

"Love you too babe." I told him before hanging up the phone.

I finished getting ready before leaving the house at 7 going to the high school. I sighed when I realized it was going to be a stressful day but realized I would see Troy later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feedback is especially loved and welcomed anytime. If there is anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters, let me know and I'll try to fit it in.**


	4. She Is

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**May 7, 2015 4:30 pm**_

I decided before going to the restaurant to meet our friends and family, I was going to take a nice relaxing walk through the park. There was bench in particular Troy and I had claimed ours. I walked over to it and found it to be empty. I took a seat and immediately noticed an orange envelope stuck in between the wood. I pulled the envelope out and turned it over. My name was scrawled across the front of it. The smile appeared on my face as I slid it open. I took out the black paper with silver writing and started to read.

_My darlin' Gabi,_

_Afternoon love! I'll see you in about 20 minutes but I figured you needed some time to relax after the stressful day you had. There's been a pattern with the other notes and I'm not sure if you've picked up on it or not. I've been sharing stories that go along with the songs I've picked. Well today is no different then the previous days._

_When you and I first dated, Sharpay came up to me and asked what I saw in you. I simply smiled and said that you made me whole again. With her blonde hair and everything else, she didn't get it. So the next day I went up to her and handed her a CD. The CD contained only one song and it was "She Is" by the Fray. At the time, it was the only song I could find that summed up what I saw in you. So today's song is "She Is" by the Fray._

_I love you and we only have 9 days until we're husband and wife!_

_Troy_

I smiled softly as I reread the note. Tears were streaming down my face as I pushed off the bench and started to walk towards the restaurant.

Troy had always known "She Is" was one of my favorite songs of all time. We had spent many nights just listen to that song. I stood in front of the restaurant and smiled a tiny smile. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Troy was talking with his mom as I walked over to him.

"Hey there you are. What's wrong?" Troy asked me as he took me off to the side.

"I just want to say thank you." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"What for? I didn't do anything." Troy admitted to me as I smiled.

"Yeah you did. You cheered me up and caused me to cry. But it's a good cry." I told him.

"Oh I see you got my note." Troy said as a smile crept onto his face.

"I sure did and thanks for using one of my favorite songs." I told him.

"Not a problem baby. Are you all right from the day from hell?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me walk through the park by my self and just think it through." I told him as he kissed my forehead.

"Anything to make it better. Are you ready for tonight?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I sure am. Let's get it start." I told him as he led me over to where my mom and his parents sat.

The rest of the night it was purely magical. We spent time with our friends and family and just hung out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you guys go. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I've got a ways to go and tons of ideas stocked up! Feedback is essential for me to know how I'm doing!**


	5. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry chapters have been so short. I promise I'll start making them longer! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_May 8, 2015 5:30 am_**

"Come on Gabi it's time to wake up." Troy whispered to me as I rolled over.

"I don't want to." I whispered groggily back before he kissed my neck.

"Come on please." Troy begged as I picked my head up and looked at the clock.

"Troy Ryan it's 5:30 in the freaking morning. It's my last day to sleep in before the week starts and you want me to get up? You're nuts hun." I said as he continued to kiss my neck and then my cheek and forehead.

"Come on Gabi. I'll be your best friend." Troy said while I cracked a smile.

"You all ready have that prized position." I whispered back to him.

"Hm . . . well then I will love you until eternity." Troy told me smiling.

"You're all ready going to do that too." I told him.

"Well then I guess I'll have to pick you up and carry you to the backyard." Troy told me before he grabbed the comforter and me and walked down the stairs.

"Troy where are we going?" I asked before wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"We, my dear, are going to the backyard." Troy told me before pulling open the French doors that led to the backyard.

The sight brought tears to my eyes. He had set up two chairs with a table in the middle. On the table were a bowl of fresh fruit and two mugs of coffee. He placed me gently in one of the chairs before taking a seat himself.

"So you got me here, what are we going to do now?" I asked while he took my hand in his.

"We, my love, are going to watch the sun rise. And then who knows." Troy told me.

"The nicknames are earning you brownie points, just so you know. Remember when we watched the sun rise in Florida?" I asked him remembering the moment in Florida.

"Yeah it was similar to today. You made me get up when it was my one day to sleep in." Troy smiled at the memory.

"And I gave you a note to read. You wouldn't happen to have a note for me, do you?" I asked him.

"You're getting smarter, strawberry." Troy said using one of the nicknames I came up with on the trip.

"Shut it chocolate chip!" I retorted as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Here it is. You might cry at this one." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"It's too early for tears." I said accepting the lime green envelope from his hands.

I slid the envelope open and took out the navy blue paper with silver writing. I smiled when I looked over and saw Troy sitting there watching me.

_My little hottie!_

_Hello and good morning. Sorry I woke you up so early. I wanted to recreate the same thing you did to me in Florida. If you really want, you and I can play one on one basketball later to really recreate the day. I'll let you decide._

_I was sitting in the restaurant the other day trying to figure out a story to go with today's song. Nothing was coming to mind so I talked to Chad and he gave me a story to use. Here it is! Remember our senior year and you had Scholastic Decathlon competition that I really wanted to go, (you know I always thought you were mighty cute in your lab coat!) and I couldn't because I was home sick with the flu. My mom wasn't letting me go for anything. So I was in bed and the only thing I could do was listen to the radio. Well a special little song came on. It was "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. I vowed from that day on, no matter what was going on in my life I wasn't going to miss anything you did. You were always there for me. Every basketball game and the countless times I needed someone to talk to, you were there. I think I've been there for you whenever you needed me. If not, speak now or forever hold your peace (LOL)!_

_When we get married, this aspect of our relationship isn't going to change. I'll always be here for you to come running to. I'm not going to leave. I love you too much to leave._

_I love you, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez and we're getting married in 8 days._

_Troy_

I quickly wiped the tears that had managed to fall from my cheeks before looking up at Troy. He smiled and raised my hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I gave you proper warning that you might cry." Troy said after I looked at him. I just smiled and nodded.

"You did. You've always been there for me. And I love you for it." I told him.

"I meant what I said in that note. I'm not going anywhere. I want you to come to me when something is not right." Troy gently told me.

"I know and I will. I love you." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

I pushed off my chair and walked over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat there in silence as the sky light up with colors. I gently raised his mouth to mine and gave him a gentle kiss.

"So what's the plan for today?" Troy asked me as I looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Um . . . I've got to make some calls confirming everything for the wedding but other than that I've got nothing planned." I told him.

"How about we do those this morning and then we'll do some light shopping?" Troy suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan but what are we shopping for?" I asked him.

"The cupboards in the kitchen are almost bare. We need to get some food in there before the parents come over to inspect." Troy told me.

His parents and my mom had started making surprise visits over to the house to make sure we were eating right and to see if our cupboards were fully stocked.

"Mom said something about having to come over to look at some final details of the wedding. That's her way of saying she wants to check the cupboards." I said before shaking my head.

"You know they're just looking out for us but we both have successful jobs." Troy told me.

"I know and I don't want to say anything to hurt their feelings." I started as Troy continued.

"But we're both 26 years old and aren't children anymore." Troy said what I was thinking.

"Exactly. So have you talked to Brandon, Anna, or Megan lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah a few days ago actually. All three of them are excited about the wedding. Anna and Megan asked when the final dress fittings are." Troy asked while titling his head up to look at me.

"Hm . . . I'll have to call them. It's not until the 14th. If you talk to them before I do, will you tell them that?" I asked.

"Sure. Actually you can tell them that tomorrow night. We're going over there to see them since they're home for the summer." Troy told me.

"That's good. I'll see them then. Shall we get ready for the day?" I asked him.

"Actually I'm comfortable sitting right here with my fiancée watching the sun rise." Troy said before I kissed him.

"Funny I am too." I told him as he pulled my head down and connected our lips together.

We spent a few minutes kissing before getting up and walking into the house. We got dressed and started making the endless list of phone calls.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. I made that a little bit longer to make up for the short chapters. School starts tomorrow for me so I don't know how often I will be able to update!**

**Feedback and reviews are extremely helpful and they might help get a chapter up sooner rather than later!**


	6. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry chapters have been so short. I promise I'll start making them longer! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Saturday, May 9, 2015 5:30 pm_**

I stood out on the Bolton's back deck looking out at their spacious backyard. I smiled thinking that in 7 days Troy and I would be getting married. I heard the back door shut quietly as I turned around.

"Hey Anna, Megan what are you two up to?" I asked looking at the two girls who would soon be my sister-in-laws.

"Nothing much. Troy told us you were back here pulling your thoughts together. Anything wrong?" Anna asked quietly.

"No nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. A little too perfect." I told them.

"What do you mean about that, Gabi?" Megan asked me as I looked up at them.

"What if something goes wrong on the day of the wedding? What if-" I didn't get to finish because Anna cut me off.

"Gabi, you and Troy are perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong on your wedding day. You have Megan and me to stop anything from going wrong." Anna told me.

"I guess I'm just worried." I confessed to the two girls.

"You have nothing to worry about. You have Anna, me, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all to help you on your wedding day. We're not going to let anything go wrong for you and our brother." Megan said as I smiled.

"Thanks you two. Oh before I forget, the final fittings are on the 14th." I told the two of them.

"We'll be there. So we heard a rumor and wanted to make sure everything was all right." Megan started as I smirked.

"What kind of rumor did you two hear?" I asked looking at the 20 and the 24 year old.

"Well we heard our brother could be romantic when he wants. Is it true?" Anna asked me.

"Yeah it is. He's been writing me notes everyday for the past few days. He's been reminding me about stuff I've forgotten." I told them.

"Awww. I wish Jordan was like that." Megan pouted as I smiled.

"Well I just got lucky with Troy. Who do you think helped Brandon land Carly?" I asked the two.

"Troy helped him?" Anna asked with shock in her voice.

"He does know how to do certain things right." I told them as both girls laughed. The door opened and shut with a gently bang.

"What are you three out here gossiping about?" Troy asked coming behind me and pulling me to his chest.

"We're having girl chat. Nothing more." I told him as he smirked.

"Sure you are and I'm the Queen of England." Troy told us as Megan and Anna put their hands to their mouths.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you, your highness!" Anna and Megan said as I laughed.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Brandon tried as I looked at my future brother in law.

"Its girl chat and you're not going to find out." I told him as he scrawled at me.

"Come Gabi I'll be your best friend!" Brandon tried again as I laughed.

"You all ready are one." I told him as he grinned and did a little dance.

"I'm Gabi's best friend. I'm Gabi's best friend!" Brandon sang as he did a little dance.

"Son what are you doing?" Jack asked coming out of the house to join us on the deck.

"I'm Gabi's best friend!" Brandon said showing off his boyish grin that his brother had shown me so many times before.

"You're going on 21 years old, Brandon. Grow up!" Jack told his youngest son as Troy and I laughed.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Brandon tried again after calming down a little.

"Brandon the only way I'll tell you anything is if you come bring me food on Monday." I told him.

"What do you want to eat?" Brandon asked as I thought it over a little bit.

"Hm . . . surprise me. You know what I like." I told him as he grinned.

"You know, Brandon I work at the school too. I could use some food on Monday." Jack tried as I laughed.

"Sorry dad but I'm only doing this to get information out of Gabi." Brandon told his dad as we all laughed.

"I want you to promise that you'll bring me food on Monday. I have lunch at 11 am." I told him.

"I swear on my brother's life that I will bring you food on Monday." Brandon said raising his hand up.

"And if you don't, you get to be my experiment in class." I told him with a grin.

"What kind of experiment are we talking about?" Brandon said with genuine fear in his voice.

"Well I do teach Anatomy and Biology to a bunch of 10th, 11th, and 12th graders. I'm sure I could find something to have you do." I told him with a grin.

"I will be there at 11 am sharp." Brandon told me as the girls laughed at me.

"Good choice, Brandon." I told him as the girls laughed.

We stayed at the Bolton household for dinner and into the evening. We got to spend some good time with Anna, Brandon, Jack, Megan, and Lisa, Troy's mom.

Troy and I left around 9 and headed back to our small little house. I immediately walked over to the couch and sat down. Troy appeared standing over me and handed me a green envelope.

I went through the routine of sliding open the envelope. I took out the red paper and unfolded it.

_My dear Gabi,_

_Hello again! I know how much you love these notes. I've watched you read the past 5 notes and you always have a smile on your face after you've read them. I love you!_

_Do you remember the first time we kissed? Well if you don't (which I think you remember just as well as I do), I'm going to tell you. I was walking you home from school and my heart and head were fighting with each other. I must have said something because you looked at me with your big, beautiful, chocolate eyes and asked me if I was all right. I told you I was fine and we continued to walk. I led you up to your front porch and hastily said goodbye. I saw the disappointment in your eyes as I turned and walked away. I didn't ever want to disappoint you so I turned around and yelled for you to wait. I stood there on your porch and rambled about how much I cared for you. You successfully shut me up by giving me a simple kiss. From that day on, we haven't stopped kissing each other. _

_The entire time I was trying to get up the guts to kiss you, a certain song kept playing over and over again in my head. So today's song is "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" by Jesse McCartney because it was the song that finally made me confess to you how much I liked you._

_Troy _

"Aww I love it. And I love you." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"You were always the one that took the first leap in our relationship." Troy confessed to me.

"I know but I know how much you try to do the little things for me and I appreciate it." I told him.

"Well Ms. Montez what do you suppose we do tonight?" Troy asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Hm . . . I'm thinking a movie night tonight because I've got to get up early in the morning." I told him before kissing him.

"Hm . . . that sounds good." Troy said as I stood up and walked over to our DVD collection.

I picked one and put it in. I sat back in Troy's lap just as the movie got going. I laid my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the fact that Troy and I were getting married in 7 days.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's the next chapter. Feedback is always wanted and helpful for me! Thank you to everyone who's sent some in!**


	7. This I Promise You

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry chapters have been so short. I promise I'll start making them longer! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started Monday for me so I've been busy with that. I've got a couple of days off so I'll try to update a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Sunday, May 10, 2015 6:30 am_**

"Gabi!" Troy whispered as I rolled over and looked at him with dead tired eyes.

"What?" I asked too tired to flip back over and look at the clock.

"I made you something." Troy said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm tired Troy." I whined as he gave me a look.

"Well you're going to like this surprise." Troy said with his usual boyish grin in tact.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked him as he laughed.

"You're going to have to sit up and look somewhat awake." Troy told me laughing.

"I'm not a morning person so excuse me if I don't act cheerful at . . . 6:30 in the morning! TROY! You got up me up at 6:30?" I asked him as his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to make you this." Troy said placing a tray in front of me with various breakfast foods.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"I did. You haven't been feeling very well the past few days so I wanted to make you something special." Troy said as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Thank you very much. I love it and I love you." I told him leaning over to capture him in a kiss.

"I love you too, babe." Troy said as I looked over the tray, half expecting there be an envelope sitting there.

"There's something missing." I told Troy as he looked the tray over himself.

"What could that be?" Troy asked as I laughed at his face.

"Well there's a certain envelope missing." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Good things come to those who have patience." Troy told me as I nodded at him.

"And that's defiantly not me. So what is the good thing?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"You are the most inpatient person in the world. But do you want it now or later?" Troy asked me as my eyes lit up.

"Hm . . . how about now?" I asked him with a grin.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"Because you know me oh so well!" I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"All right I'll give it to you now but you have to stay up here. I'll be right back." Troy said giving me another kiss before pushing himself off the bed.

He walked downstairs and I heard him talking to something but didn't know what. A few minutes later, a black dog jumped onto the bed followed closely by Troy.

"Who's this?" Troy asked me as he sat next to me and as I petted the dog.

"I don't know. The dog just jumped on the bed. Oh wait!" I said looking at Troy with wide eyes.

"Oh wait what?" Troy asked me as I threw my arms around him.

"Is this our dog?" I asked in a 10 year old's voice as Troy laughed at me.

"Yes this is our dog. It's a girl." Troy told me as I hugged him and the dog closely.

"I love her Troy. Thank you! What kind of dog is she?" I asked him as he smiled.

"You are most welcome and she's a chocolate lab." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You are most beautiful." I said to the dog as she licked my face.

"Well I think you're pretty beautiful too." Troy said as I laughed.

"Hm . . . suck up to the dog and maybe you'll get a couple of doggie kisses." I told Troy.

"Hm . . . I was hoping for a couple of your kisses." Troy told me as I smiled.

I kissed him for a few minutes until the dog put her cold nose between mine and Troy's connected faces.

"I guess the dog knows when she's had enough?" I asked Troy as he laughed.

"I guess so. Did you notice anything about the dog?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"I noticed her pink collar and the note attached to it." I told him as I reached over and untied the blue ribbon attached to the collar.

Troy snapped his finger as the dog walked over to him and lay down. She rolled over so Troy could scratch her tummy.

"She's got you all ready wrapped around your finger." I said as I opened the envelope.

"Hahaha funny woman! Just open the envelope." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

_Hello darlin' _

_Did you like the surprise? Knowing you, you're totally excited. I love you! Our new little girl needs a name. Any particular ones you like?_

_Ok moving on, I love you. You know that. I don't have to say it everyday, but I do, because you know how much I love you. When I asked you to marry me, I made a promise to myself. There isn't going to be a day that you don't know that I love you. If I forget a day, promise me you'll remind me and I'll let you know it a thousand times over. _

_Someone once told me that you always told them that I was the king of romance. I hope I can keep that title; you're my queen and I never want you to feel unloved. So our little girl is going to help me do that. Every time I see her, she'll remind me about my love for you. _

_Oh today's song is "This I Promise You" from NSYNC._

_I love you!_

_Troy_

I looked up and saw Troy smiling at me. He reached over and wiped the fallen tears off my cheek.

"How come I've been crying these last few days at the drop of a hat?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I think you're way too happy and it happens." Troy told me.

"Or could it be that you're too sweet and you make me cry?" I asked him.

"It could be that." Troy said as we both fell into silence.

I smiled as I thought about how sweet and adorable Troy could be. I laughed a little and this got Troy's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked me.

"How sweet and adorable you can be." I told him as he patted himself of the back.

"I know I can be. So did you come up with a name for our girl yet?" Troy asked me.

"How about Abby?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Abby the dog. Sounds cute." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Hi Abby." I said petting as she barked.

"I think she likes her name." Troy said as abby jumped up and came over to settle between Troy and I.

"I think so too." I told him as we both fell into silence again.

We just sat on the bed the rest of the morning and played with Abby with the occasion kiss from me or Troy. It was a pretty relaxing morning.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. Look for another update by the end of the day! I'm really getting into this story now!**


	8. Making Memories Of Us

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry chapters have been so short. I promise I'll start making them longer! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Monday, May 11, 2015 10:30 am_**

"Ok Clase! Listen up!" I said letting a little Spanish flow from my mouth.

"Wow Mrs. M knows Spanish!" Michael said as I rolled my eyes at them.

"I am part Hispanic you guys. Now let's get going on the Biology quiz. You have ten minutes to finish it." I told them handing it out to the class.

I walked back up to my desk and watched the class. Most of the kids were done in a matter of minutes but a couple of them lagged.

"Five more minutes you guys." I reminded before looking at my computer. I started to enter grades until the five minutes was up.

"Ok guys. Grab your red pens and we'll grade the "C" Word Quiz." I said picking up my copy of the quiz.

"Ok number one is, Michele?" I asked looking at into the class full of 10th graders.

"Chromosomes." Michele told me as I smiled.

"Correct. Next question, what is celebrated the 25 of December every year? Michael?" I asked looking out into the class.

"Christmas!" Michael said getting laughter out of the class.

"I had to give you guys some easy ones. The process of dividing the cytoplasm-" I didn't get to finish because a loud knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

I walked over to the door, yanking it open and laughing on who was standing on the outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Brandon as he walked into my classroom.

"You told me to bring you food. Food for information." Brandon said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"What information was that?" I asked leaning against the desk as Brandon sat in my desk chair.

"Information you and my sisters were laughing about Saturday night." Brandon told me.

"I don't remember that. Anyways class, stack the quizzes up on my desk before you leave. Start working on your homework." I said going around to my desk.

"Get out of that. You're not supposed to be going through my files." I said hitting Brandon on the back of the head.

"Hey Mrs. M?" Bryan asked me as I looked up at the class.

"Yes Bryan?" I asked him as Brandon looked up at me.

"Who is that?" Bryan asked pointing to Brandon.

"Hahaha you're that now. This is my soon to be brother in law, Brandon. He's Coach Bolton's youngest son." I said as the class smiled.

"Did you even go see your dad?" I asked Brandon as he shook his head.

"I have to see him everyday. I only get to see my soon to be sister in law once in a great while." Brandon said obviously sucking up to me.

"It's not going to work, Brandon. Why don't you show the class how well you were at Biology?" I asked him as he shot me an evil glare.

"You're evil Gabi." Brandon said as I smiled at him.

"You know you love me." I told him as he shook his head.

"That's my brother's job; not mine." Brandon said as the entire class laughed.

"Now you're going to turn my class against you. Where are your sisters?" I asked him.

"Anna is with mom while Megan is with dad. She told me she would be down here in a little bit." Brandon told me.

"Why do you have to come give me a hard time and not your brother?" I asked him.

"Ok fine I'll take the food to Troy." Brandon said grabbing the Subway bag and standing up.

"You can leave the food and go give Troy a hard time." I told him with a grin.

"Either I go and the food comes with or I stay and so does the food." Brandon said as I sighed.

"I guess you can stay." I said sitting down in my chair.

"Hey do you guys want to know what your teacher was like at 17 years old?" Brandon said leaning against the desk.

"Which story are you going to tell, Brandon?" I asked him.

"The one yours and Troy's senior prom." Brandon said as I laughed.

"They all ready know that one. Your brother told them that one." I told him.

He didn't get to respond because there was a knock on the door. Brandon walked over to the door and let the person in.

"I love it how you take over my classroom." I said as Megan joined her brother in the room.

"Not a problem. Now where was I?" Brandon asked as Megan joined her brother in front of the class.

"What are we talking about?" Megan asked as I shook my head at the two.

"Class this is Megan, my soon to be sister in law and Brandon's twin sister." I told the class.

"Brandon you were just about to tell us about Mrs. M. at 17." Michele pointed out to me.

"Hm . . . She was a lot of fun. She was like an older sister to me. She and I would have egg fights and flour fights. We t-p each other's houses every week. It was a constant fight for us." Brandon said remembering how much time I spent at their house.

"Come on tell us a good story!" Ricky said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hm . . . Mrs. M and our brother were on a date; they were celebrating their anniversary. Well Gabi had played a great trick on me the day before so I decided to get even with her. I knew Troy would always walk her home and they would kiss on her front porch. So I rigged it up that as soon as she opened the door, flour and water would pour over her. Well it happened and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the hard wood floor in my room drenches with feathers on me." Brandon said as I grinned.

"Ahh the sweet life of being evil. All right class, its 11 which means you are dismissed. Have a good day and get the homework done." I said standing up and looking at the grinning class.

I walked over to Brandon and smacked him. He laughed as I shook my head.

"They don't need to know everything." I told him as he laughed at me again.

"They need to know how evil you are." Brandon told me.

"Hahaha evil one. You want to stay the rest of the day and teach?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Nah I won't do that but I'll observe my sister in law teach." Brandon told me.

"Hey Megan its still open if you want to student teach with me, you can." I told her smiling.

"I might take you up on that. I just don't know if want to teach Biology." Megan told me.

"After lunch, I have an Anatomy class coming in." I told them sitting down and starting to eat my lunch.

"Oh Troy told us to give this to you." Megan said reaching into her purse and grabbing a dark pink envelope.

"Thanks. How about you two go harass your dad for a little bit while I read this?" I asked the two.

"Then we can come back?" Brandon asked me as I shook my head.

"Sure you can come back and help me teach." I told him as he smiled.

"Come on Megan let's leave Gabi be." Brandon said dragging his sister out of the room.

I slid the envelope open and took out the coral colored piece of paper. I unfolded it and smiled.

_Gabi,_

_I figured I would trust Megan with this rather than Brandon. It must have gotten safely in your hands if you're reading it. _

_Remember all those years ago and all the talks we had on the swing. We would make wishes on the stars. Well I made one wish always. It was the same wish and I'm thankful it's coming true after all these years. I wanted to make a lot of memories with you. That was my wish. There now you know it. We've been together for 9 years and we have more than enough memories. There are so many that I've lost a lot of time remembering all of them. _

_We're going to be married in 5 days and then we'll start making new memories. Never forget the ones we've all ready made but keep some space in your mind for the ones we haven't even started to make. _

_I love you, past, present, and future. You're my one; the one I want to spend all the days of my life with. _

_Today's song is "Making Memories Of Us" by Keith Urban. I know it's country but you love the song!_

_Troy _

"She's reading another note again!" Dayna announced as she walked into the class.

"I am. Now take your seats and we'll start for today." I said looking at the class.

"Who are we missing?" David asked as I looked around the room.

"I've gotten the missing people all ready. Now I have to warn you guys-" I started as the wooden door to the classroom was flung open.

"BRANDON MICHEAL BOLTON!" I said through clench teeth as Brandon stood guilty in my classroom.

"Yes Gabriella Elizabeth Montez?" Brandon asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"How dare you interrupt my classroom like that?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I was trying to get away from dad. But it seems I lost Megan." Brandon said taking a seat in my chair.

"What am I going to do with you? All right class. This is my soon to be brother in law, Brandon and there will be another person coming in; that's Megan, Brandon's twin sister." I said to the class.

"Does your family members really love the school that much?" David asked me as I smiled.

"Apparently yes. Troy played ball as did Megan and Brandon. Anna did soccer." I told them.

"Plus Coach Bolton works here." Dayna pointed out to me.

"So my new family is involved with the school a lot. What's the big deal in that?" I asked the class.

"There's nothing wrong. We're just saying." Eric said holding up his hands.

"All right. Did you guys complete the homework from last night?" I asked looking at the class.

No one said as word as I looked around the classroom. I smiled when I saw the guilty faces.

"I'm taking that's a no so I'll give you a few minutes to complete it." I said as the class started laughing.

I turned around and looked at the TV screens in the room. Brandon had put a picture up of him covered with feathers and me covered in flour.

"Thanks a lot Brandon." I told him as the laughter died down.

The rest of the afternoon went much it had that morning. Brandon was entertaining my classes with stories of Troy and I. I just kindly reminded Brandon that payback would be hell.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. I'll try to have another chapter up. I would love to hear your feedback on the story!**


	9. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry chapters have been so short. I promise I'll start making them longer! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Tuesday, May 12, 2015 5:30 pm_**

I walked into the house to hear Abby whimpering from her cage. I set my bag and books down on the table before going to let her out.

"Hello my girl. How are you?" I asked as she pranced around. She just barked as I let her out into our spacious backyard.

I threw her a toy which she took to the shady part of the yard and lay down with it. I walked back inside to get a bottle of water and noticed the familiar envelope Troy had been using propped up against the fruit bowl.

I grabbed it before heading back outside. I sat down on the patio set and slid my finger under the lip. I unfolded the paper before I started to read.

_Baby doll,_

_Hi honey! I love you. I know you never get tired of hearing that expression and I'm glad. _

_Ok I know this is really long ago but remember when we started dating and we would ask each other random questions. Well one of the times you asked me how I fell in love with you. I told you that it was easy and the hard part was dealing with the 'what ifs' if you didn't love me back. But you did and I love you! _

_Well when we first started dating, I loved your laughter and to this day, that remains true. I love listening to you laugh. I know that's really corny but its true. You're truly happiest when you're around your friends and family and I love watching you interact with them. You made it easy for me to fall in love with you._

_Anyways, today's song is "How Did I Fall In Love With You?" by the Backstreet Boys. _

_Te Amo,_

_Troy _

I smiled as I folded the note back up. From the first time I laid eyes on him at the ski lodge I knew I would love him from that day on. But, what I didn't know is that he loved me too.

When we met back at the high school and all the drama crap happened, Troy and I would sneak off and meet each other but didn't let our social groups know. It was hilarious the day, Troy and I finally confessed that we liked each other.

"_Come on Gabi let's go." Troy said as I ran down the stairs after him._

_We ran through the empty school as my heels clicked against the cement floor. Troy laughed as I giggled. I felt like I was part of a secret plan only the two of us knew about. _

"_What are you giggling about?" Troy asked me as my eyes widen in surprise. _

"_I'm tired of running around behind everyone's backs. I don't want this to be a secret." I told him. _

"_What is the secret?" Troy asked me as I stomped my foot and looked at him._

"_Well I have a secret I have to tell you. And I'm sorry if this messes up our best friends' speech." I said looking into his blue eyes. _

"_Gabi chill out a minute and tell me." Troy said taking my hand in his._

"_I like you a lot. And this is way more than the freaky brother/sister bond." I said as he smiled gently. _

"_Gabi-" Troy started as I cut him off._

"_I'm sorry if I just messed up our whole friendship." I said as my eyes went to the ground._

"_Gabi listen. I like you too. I didn't want to act on my feelings because I thought you just wanted to be friends." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_I don't think I could make it as just friends." I said as we both started to lean in. _

_Both of our breaths quickened as we realized how close we really were. I smiled as he started to come closer and the moment our lips touched, the fireworks and bangs went off. It was instant magic!_

"_Wow." I said as Troy pulled back and smiled. _

"_That was defiantly something." Troy said as I smiled at him._

"_So what are we now?" I asked him nervously shuffling my feet back and forth._

"_Well I need to ask you something. Gabriella Elizabeth, will you be my girlfriend, for real?" Troy asked me._

"_I sure will, Troy Ryan." I said before he picked me up and swung me around. _

I smiled at the thought of Troy and I all alone in that school. The magic would have disappeared if someone had walked down those halls.

"_Where have you two been?" Chad asked as Troy and I walked into the ice cream place hand in hand. _

"_Dude why do you need to know?" Troy asked as we sat down at the table set for 9. _

"_Well technically I'm your best friend and I need to know these things." Chad pointed out._

"_Chad we're not joined at the hip. And I was out with Gabi." Troy said as I rolled my eyes._

"_Is there something we all need to know about here?" Sharpay said pointing between Troy and me. _

"_Well actually there is. I asked Gabi to be my girlfriend and she agreed. We're dating." Troy said taking my hand in his._

_The entire table looked at Troy and I before Taylor broke the silence. _

"_Does this mean you're not going to be in the Scholastic Decathlon team anymore?" Taylor asked as her and Chad looked at Troy and I._

"_We just told you we're dating and you ask a question like that. I can't be a normal girl who's a freaky math girl and have a boyfriend. I guess the cliques are still here." I said pushing back from the table and walking out into the warm sunny weather. _

_I wasn't even outside a minute before Troy pushed through the door and took me in his arms. He whispered soothing things into my ear as I cried silently._

"_Why can't they be happy for us?" I asked him as he shook his head._

"_Because they're worried that we'll mess it up. I love you, Gabi. I really do." Troy told me._

"_And I love you too. I guess we'll have to prove them wrong." I told him sadly. _

"_It'll be our own little challenge." Troy said as I smiled a little smile. _

I laughed out loud at the thought of Chad and Taylor being really protective over us. Troy and I knew it from the moment we kissed that we didn't want to be with any other person but each other.

"What was that laugh about?" A familiar voice asked from the door as I looked up.

"Hey you. I'm just remembering memories from the past." I told him as he sat down.

"I guess my note did that for you?" Troy asked taking my hand in his.

"It wasn't so much the note but the song. I was thinking back to the first time we kissed and then the time we told our friends that we were dating." I told him.

"The dating one was a disaster." Troy said as I silently agreed.

"They had to make it up to us so much. They were so worried and at times it drove me crazy." I told him laughing.

"But we proved them wrong, didn't we?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"That we did. I love you." I said randomly as he smiled.

"And I love you too. Where's Abby?" Troy asked as I looked around the yard.

"She's laying over in the shade. She's been over there since we came out. She took a toy and walked over there." I told him.

"Come here Abby." Troy called as she picked up her toy and trotted happily over to where we were.

Troy and I gave her all the attention she wanted before we decided to go inside and figure out what was for dinner. We made Caesar Salads for dinner before deciding to take Abby on a walk.

After the walk, we curled up on the couch with a movie. Troy and I were lying next to each other with Abby curled up at our feet sound asleep. We popped in _Fifty First Dates_ before completely relaxing in each other arms.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated and loved!**


	10. Crazy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry chapters have been so short. I promise I'll start making them longer! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Wednesday, May 13, 2015 7:30 pm_**

"Gabi you're going to drive me crazy, if you don't calm down." Troy yelled at me from his spot on the couch in the living room.

"Are you telling me you don't care about our wedding?" I yelled back as tears threatened to fall down my face.

"I do care about our wedding but I don't know why you're getting so worked about this. Our wedding is going to be perfect." Troy reassured me.

"But what if-" I started before Troy came over and captured me in a kiss.

"Nothing is going to happen. And if something does happen, you have 6 bridesmaids to take care of everything." Troy said kissing my cheek.

"I know but I'm worried that something is going to ruin our special day." I tried again.

"I know you are but I want a calm bride not a bridezilla." Troy teased as I hit his arm.

"Ok I promise I will try to calm down." I told him smiling.

"Good. Now I've got to go pick something up. I'll be back in a little bit." Troy told me kissing my lips.

"Where are you going?" I asked him with a grin.

"It's a surprise for you. I'm taking Abby with me. Come on Abs." Troy said calling Abby by her nickname.

I watched Abby follow Troy happily out the front door and out to his truck. She got in the passenger's side and immediately sat with her head hanging out the window. Troy waved before backing out into the street.

I picked up my school bag and headed into the room Troy had remodeled into an office for me. I sat in my chair and took out the quizzes that need to be graded. Sitting on top of the pile was a white envelope with my name written in red.

I smiled before sliding open the envelope and taking out the green paper. I gently unfolded the note before reading.

_My beautiful soon-to-be bride,_

_Hello again. I can just picture you in your office working on those Anatomy quizzes. You're probably got a smile on your face, if I'm picturing this correctly. _

_Anyways, we have 3 days until we're married. I cannot wait to call you my wife and Mrs. Bolton. Ahh I think I might be more excited than you but we'll see. I love you. _

_Moving on, I had a hard time picking today's song. It's an older one. It came out before we even started dating but it sums up how I feel whenever you're away. Remember you took that one trip the summer before our freshman year at UCLA? You went to New York with your mom to visit your grandparents, I think. Well Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor all came by and kept me from missing you too much while you were away. On the third day you were gone, they handed me a CD filled with love songs to help me get through the two weeks. One of those songs stayed with me; and to this day, I still listen to it. _

_Without further ado, today's song is "Crazy" by KC and Jojo. Enjoy my beautiful girl!_

_Love, _

_Troy _

I folded up the note and stuck in the drawer where the others were. I loved it how I could have the most draining day and Troy would suddenly do something to make me feel a thousand times better. That was one of the many reasons I loved him.

"What's that smile for?" A familiar voice asked as he leaned against the door.

"I didn't even hear you come back." I said smiling as he padded across the floor.

"I'm sneaky like that. So what was the smile for?" Troy asked again sitting across from me in the chair.

"I just got done reading your letter. And I love the fact that you can do something and make me feel a thousand times better than before. I love you." I told him.

"Well if you come downstairs, I might make you love me more." Troy said offering his hand for me to take.

Together we walked down the stairs hand in hand. As soon as my foot stepped off the last step, Troy's hands immediately covered mine.

"It's a surprise so you can't peak." Troy said as I giggled.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Well of course it is dear. The surprise element would be ruined if you knew what it was." Troy said as he pushed opened the swinging kitchen door.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Troy said taking his hands off of my eyes.

I opened them and saw three brightly wrapped boxes sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. I smiled at Troy as he laughed.

"And you thought it would be something big." Troy said noticing my face.

"Well kind of. What are these boxes for?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Well these are your surprises. You have to follow the clue on the boxes to open them." Troy told me.

I took the envelope that had a big red #1 on it. I slid it open and took out the index card. Written in bright pink permanent marker was the clue.

_The first song we ever sang together. Do you remember rehearsals for this song? We messed up every time and everyone was always mad at us. _

"Well which song did we first sing together? There were so many." I said looking at Troy.

"The very first song we sang together and the song that was always stuck in our minds." Troy said giving me a hint.

"Breaking Free?" I asked unsure of my answer.

"You, my love, are correct. You may open the first box." Troy said as I tore the paper gently.

Troy gave me a bored look as I continued to open the box. Finally after some help from Troy, I peered inside and saw a photo album sitting in the bottom.

I took it out and gently flipped through it. Troy had found pictures from all the years we've been together. There were pictures from _Twinkle Towne_, basketball games, high school graduation, UCLA football games we had attended, UCLA basketball games, UCLA's graduation, current photos, and various other times Troy or I had a camera handy. Troy had gone through the album and wrote captions for all the pictures.

"This is perfect. I love it." I told him looking at him with a smile.

"I had some help with the pictures and the captions. Our families gave me a lot of the pictures. Some of those pictures I didn't even know existed." Troy told me.

"I didn't either. My mom or your mom must have had a camera handy when we were around them." I told him.

"Probably. I just wanted to sum up our 9 year romance before we start a new chapter in our lives." Troy told me.

"I'm glad you did. I forgot about a lot of this. Thank you, Troy." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Not a problem. You can continue with the second clue." Troy told me as I smiled.

I tore open the envelope with a red #2 on it and took out the index card with sky blue writing.

_During the summer between our sophomore and junior years, where did I have to go for basketball camp? _

"You're absolutely crazy but you went to Florida State University." I told him sticking my tongue out.

"You my love are absolutely correct. You can open your second present." Troy told me as I smiled.

I opened this present faster than the other one. Sitting among the wrapping was a picture frame. I picked it up before looking at Troy.

"When was this taken?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I'm thinking it was the day you and I went to the beach to watch the sunrise. Lucas gave it to me a few days ago and I went to have it framed." Troy said as I looked at the photo.

Troy and I were sitting with our backs to the camera looking out into the sunset. Our hair was blowing in the breeze and Troy had his arms wrapped around me.

"Remind me to thank Lucas." I said looking at Troy.

"I will. We have the perfect place for this, you know." Troy said taking the picture from my hands.

"Where at?" I asked him as he walked over by the coffee pot and placed it beside it.

"Here. We'll both be able to see it when we get coffee in the morning." Troy told me.

"It's perfect. Can I open the third envelope now?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I suppose you can." Troy told me as I smiled.

I picked up the envelope with #3 written on the front. I slid it open and took out the index card with lime green writing.

_When we get married on Saturday, how many people are coming and where are we getting married? _

"We're getting married St. Peter's Holy Catholic Church and there are going to be 150 are invited to the ceremony and the reception." I told him.

"You are correct my dear. You can open the last present now." Troy said with a smile.

I tore open the paper and looked at the box lying in amongst the wrapping. I opened the box and saw a scrapbook lying there. I picked it up and looked at it. On the front, Troy had gotten inscribed "Troy and Gabriella Bolton May 16th, 2015."

"I love it. I really do." I told him as he came over and kissed my cheek.

"I wanted to see your face the first time you saw our names together like that." Troy told me.

"I love it. Now what am I going to do with it?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"This is going to be our guest book. Remember when I asked you to find pictures of everyone who was invited?" Troy asked me as I slowly nodded.

"Yeah and you told me to hold onto them and don't loose them. Well what does that have to do with this?" I asked him.

"We're going to put the photos in the book and have spaces for people to sign underneath their pictures. They can write messages and wishes for the two of us." Troy told me.

"Aww I love it! This is the best idea ever. Are we going to be able to get it done before Saturday?" I asked him.

"I think if the two of us work on it, then yes." Troy said as I threw my arms around him.

"I love it; you're way too good to me." I told him.

"Ahh it's easy. I love you too." Troy told me as he picked me up and spun me around.

We both sat down at the table and started working on our guest book. It was funny because some of those pictures I had to explain to Troy who they were. We just sat there and swapped stories about the photos.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. I hope you enjoy it. It's getting down to the wire with the wedding. The wedding is going to be broken into two chapters, just so you guys know! **

**Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. A huge thank you goes out to everyone who has written a reply to me. **


	11. More Than Anyone

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**If you guys want to see what Gabi's dress looks like, I've included a link to her dress and the bridesmaids' dress as well. The link is located on my profile page. Also, pictures of the flowers and the cake are located in my profile too. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Thursday, May 14, 2015 11:30 am_**

"Mrs. Montez?" A student of mine asked as I looked up from my desk.

"Yes, Billy?" I asked as the student's smirked at me.

"Someone's at the door. They've been knocking for the last 2 minutes." Billy told me as I smiled.

I pushed back from the desk and walked over to the door. I opened it up to see Jack Bolton there with a grin on his face.

"Mrs. Montez? These came for you at the main office. I told them I would be happy to deliver them to you." Coach Bolton told me as I looked at the multicolored rose bouquet in his hand.

"Thank you Coach Bolton. Do you know who they're from?" I asked him with a grin.

"I'll give you one hint." Coach told me as I smiled.

"You're probably right. Thanks for bringing them down here." I told him as he handed me the vase.

I walked back into the room and set the vase of roses on my desk. The kids' eyes went straight to the vase.

"Oooh Mrs. M got roses. I wonder who they're from." Various kids asked as I shook my head at them.

"Do I need to assign more homework? I would hate to do that especially since you guys have a 4 day break coming up." I told them.

"We're cool, Mrs. M." The class chimed as I sat back down and continued to enter grades into the computer.

The class remained quiet until another knock on the door interrupted the silence. I motioned Dayna to get up and answer the door. She came back with an envelope and a grin.

"This was delivered to you Mrs. Montez." Dayna said handing me the light pink envelope.

"Thank you Dayna. Now get back to work you guys." I said again before the phone rang.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez's room." I said picking up the phone and fingering the envelope in my hand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Montez, soon to be Bolton." Troy's cheerful voice rang over the phone.

"You really know how to interrupt my class, don't you?" I asked him with a laugh.

"I'm sorry baby. What do you think so far?" Troy asked as I looked over at the roses.

"They are gorgeous. They're too much." I told him as he laughed over the phone.

"Nah. Nothing's too much for my babe." Troy told me as I looked up at the class.

"All right. Thanks Romeo. But I have to go." I told him.

"All right. I'll be home a little late tonight but I'll see you then. I love you." Troy told me.

"I love you too and see you then." I told him before we ended the phone call.

"So Mrs. M you never told us anything about your wedding." Dayna said as I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to bring out more homework for you guys." I told them.

"You really don't want to grade homework when you come back from your honeymoon do you?" Billy asked me as I smiled.

"Not really. Are you guys hyped up on sugar or something?" I asked them.

"It's Thursday morning and it's the last day before our break. We really don't want to do homework." David told me.

"That's why you're in school. I all ready know this stuff; it's your turn to learn this." I told them.

"But Mrs. M, don't you want to tell us about your wedding?" Michele asked me.

"All right I'll tell you guys some stuff. I have 6 bridesmaids; they're wearing red dresses that look exactly like mine. There's 150 people invited to the wedding." I told them.

"Wow. Are you getting your fairy tale wedding?" Alyssa asked me as I smiled.

"I sure am. It's going to be absolutely perfect." I told them.

I didn't get to answer because the bell rang. I watched the kids trudge out of the room before I opened the envelope. I pulled out the folded up piece of paper and unfolded it before reading.

_Mi amor,_

_Well we've only got two more days to go. You're just as excited as I am. But I'm really nervous too. The day I proposed to you was the most nerve wracking day. Even though I knew you would say yes, I was still nervous. But in two days, we'll start our lives together as husband and wife. It's going to be amazing. _

_A couple of years ago, you were on the phone with another guy. I overheard the phone conversation and accused you of cheating. One of those stupid 'Bolton moves' as you call them. Well I tried talking to you and you just ignored me. I actually can't blame you all that much. But I got you to forgive me by playing a special song. Do you remember what song I played? If not, I'll let you know. It was "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw. Remember how we slow danced on your porch after I played it for you? I even think a few tears were shed by the two of us. Anyways, I've got you right where I want you. _

_And I love you more than anyone!_

_Troy_

I smiled after reading the note. I remember that fight like it was yesterday. I had shed so many tears because I thought Troy and I were done. He had come over and begged me to forgive him. I finally told him that it was my cousin I was talking to. Since then, Troy had met my cousin, Zac and they are really good friends.

I placed the note back in the envelope before turning back to what I was doing. Just for kicks, I went to my CD collection and grabbed Gavin DeGraw's CD and placed it in the CD player. I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Gavin DeGraw and thinking about all the great times Troy and I have had together.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. I hope you enjoy it. The wedding's coming closer. Feedback is always loved and wanted!**


	12. I Do Cherish You

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**If you guys want to see what Gabi's dress looks like, I've included a link to her dress and the bridesmaids' dress as well. The link is located on my profile page. Also, pictures of the flowers and the cake are located in my profile too. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

**_Friday, May 15, 2015 11:30 am_**

"What are you doing?" I asked as I picked up my ringing cell phone.

"Nothing much; missing you." Troy responded as I smiled a little.

"Well I'm missing you much more, Romeo." I told him as he laughed a little.

"I'll be home in a little while before we go to the rehearsal dinner." Troy told me.

"I'll be counting the minutes." I told him as I nodded an approval at the bouquets for the wedding.

"What are you currently doing?" Troy asked changing the subjects.

"I'm looking at the bouquets for the wedding right now and then I have to go check on the hall and make sure it's decorate how we want it." I told him.

"Sounds like fun. Have you picked up your dress or the bridesmaids' dresses yet?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I did that earlier this morning. All the dresses are at your parents. That's where I'm getting ready tomorrow." I told him.

"Sounds fun. All right I will talk to you later and I will defiantly see you later." Troy told me.

"All right. I love you." I told him before he said it back and we hung up.

"A lovely bride. Are you at all nervous?" The flower maker, Melissa, asked me as I smiled.

"No a bit of nervousness." I told her laughing a little.

"You're a very lucky woman. How long have you known your soon to be husband?" Melissa asked as I thought about it.

"We've known each other for 9 years now. We were high school sweethearts." I told her.

"Congratulations dear. You're going to be a beautiful bride tomorrow. Now I'll meet you at the church with these tomorrow. Do you have any other questions?" Melissa asked me.

"None at all. They're very beautiful." I told her as she smiled.

"Thank you. I had fun putting them together." Melissa told me before I said my goodbyes and headed to the next destination.

I reached the car and started it before noticing an envelope under the wipers of the car. I got out and pulled the red envelope free. I got back in the car before opening it.

_My soon to be wife, _

_I can't believe we'll be husband and wife in less than 24 hours. It's insane. We've waited 9 LONG years for this and now it's here. I love you with my entire heart and soul. _

_Remember when your cousin got married and you invited me to the wedding and the reception? I had so much fun with you. I got to see a totally different side of you. You and your cousin were gossiping and giggling so much. Even though I made fun of you, I fell even more in love with you because you gave me a chance to see you with your family. Anyways, do you remember the song we danced to? It was "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 degrees. I really do promise to love and cherish you from this day forward._

_I love you, my soon to be wife. _

_Troy _

I smiled before folding up the envelope. Troy always knew what to say to make me forget about everything that was going on.

I started the car and headed towards the hall to make sure it was done as Troy and I had both requested.

**_7:00 pm -- The Rehearsal Dinner_**

"Can I have your attention please?" Chad asked while clinking his knife against his glass.

"I'm not going to sit up here and lecture you on Troy and Gabriella's love for each other. But I'm going to tell you a story." Chad started as I watched Troy roll his eyes.

"This is a good story I promise. A couple of years ago, Troy and I were sitting outside on his porch just shooting the breeze. I remembered turning to him and asking if love was real. He got his boyish grin on his face and said that he believed so. Love is something that we have to work for everyday. And when I look at Troy and Gabi, I see it, just like everyone else in the room sees it. True love is radiant from their eyes." Chad started as Troy and I looked at each other.

"When they first started dating, everyone, including me, was weary of their relationship. We didn't think the jock of the basketball team and the brain of the Scholastic Decathlon team should be dating. But, like always, they proved us all wrong. There is no other couple, more perfect than each other than Troy and Gabi. To Troy and Gabi, may you be blessed in your new life together." Chad finished as Troy and I stood up and walked over to him.

"Thank man." Troy said before pulling him into a hug.

"That was very sweet. Thank you." I told him as I gave him a hug.

"I guess I'll go next. What can you say about Troy and Gabi? They've been through hard times and easy times. But their love never falters. It's never ending and they give the rest of us hope for true love. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world." Sharpay told us as we both hugged her.

"All right we'll go next. Do you remember the summer of 2010? Well if you don't, I'll remind you. Troy and I had basketball camp in Florida. We had to leave our girlfriends for two weeks to train. Well it was hard for me to leave my girlfriend but I can't imagine what it was like for Troy and Gabi to be separated for those two weeks. On the plane ride to Florida, Troy had opened an envelope from Gabi. Gabi had taken the time to make Troy notes and a CD filled with memories and other stuff. The team gave him hell but he survived it. Every morning he would wake up and open the note. He couldn't wait to see what Gabi had written him for that day. I didn't understand why he acted the way he did but now I do. Troy and Gabi, like everyone has said, has a love like no other. They have a love that will stand the test of time. I can't wait to see what you guys have planned for the rest of your lives. Troy and Gabi, to happiness and love for a lifetime." Lucas said as Troy and I both hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked me as he watched me wipe a stray tear from under my eye.

"I'm fine. I'm just enjoying this of all the stories." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Man I can't believe you're getting married. But I will tell a story. Troy and Gabi were still in high school. It was their junior year of high school. I was sitting in the kitchen when Troy came in with a huge ass smile on his face. I asked him what he was grinning about and he told me that he found the one he was going to marry. I laughed at that but he was right. Back in high school, Troy and Gabi found the ones they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. Not many of us, including me, thought you could find your soul mate while in high school. But Troy and Gabi found their ones. I hope one day, I find a love like yours. To my brother and new sister, I wish you all the happiness, love, and babies in the world." Brandon said as I rushed over and hugged him.

"Thank you, Brandon. That was sweet." I told him leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You've always been my sister but now it becomes official." Brandon told me returning my hug.

"Ok we're going to do this together. Since we were 12 and 14 years old, Gabi has been around. We've kind of adopted her into the family. But she's been there for all the school plays, graduations, family milestones, and heart ache. She is our sister but now she'll officially become our sister-in-law. I remember when I first broke up with my boyfriend and I turned to Gabi. She told me not to give up on love because love can be the most amazing thing in the world. Well I watch my brother and Gabi together and she was right. Those two together are cute and adorable." Anna started as Megan picked up.

"Gabi you are our sister; you're just going to make it official now. We love and want to thank you for making our brother a better man. It's been said that women change men and we can see a clear difference in Troy now that you've been with him for 9 years. Troy, Gabi is the one that changed you. It's a good change, don't worry. We love you two and wish you all the happiness in the world." Megan finished as Troy and I walked over to the two girls and gave them each a hug.

"Ok now it's the parents' turn. I remember the first time I saw Troy with Gabi. I was a little hostile and mean but I wanted what was right for Troy. All his life, Troy had been focused on basketball and that's it. Girls never really interested him because basketball was the main focus. But something about Gabi grabbed his attention faster than anything I had ever seen. The day I knew he was serious was the day he said that he would be willing to quit basketball if he could get Gabi back. I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth but they did. I'm glad I got to know the girl that stole my son's heart. Gabi and Troy, I stand here and listen to what everyone else has to say about the two of you. There are not two other people in this world who deserve each other more than you two. Congratulations and I wish you all the love, hope, and happiness in the world." Jack told us as Troy and I both hugged him.

"I'm sorry if I start to cry but my baby boy is getting married. I remember Troy coming home in kindergarten and telling me he was going to marry a girl someday. That peaked my interest and I asked him who he was going to marry. He turned to me and grinned his boyish grin and said I don't know mom but when I find her I'll let you know. His junior year we had to go to a basketball conference in Utah. Troy was reluctant to go. We convinced him and he was glad he went. There at the ski lodge is where he met his soul mate. After that night, the grin never left his face. He came to me and told me he met a girl but was worried. I remember taking his hands in mine and telling him if it was meant to be, it would work out. Well it worked out and now the two of you are standing in front of me and all of your friends. You two are going to be married in the morning and I can't be happier. Gabi you're my 3rd daughter and Troy you will always be my 1st born son. I love you two and wish you all the happiness and love in the world." Becky, Troy's mom, told us as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Thank you, that was beautiful." I told her as I hugged her.

I watched mother and son hug and exchange words. Troy kissed his mother's forehead as I smiled.

"All right. My daughter's all grown up now but she'll still be my baby. Gabi didn't want to move to Albuquerque; actually she was full blown throwing a temper tantrum because she didn't want to move from San Diego. The first day of school she met someone and she wouldn't stop talking about this person. After that first day, I asked her if she was happy we moved and with the biggest grin on her face, she told me thank you. I hugged her and she continued talking about this guy. Well little did I know, this guy she was talking about is the same guy she's standing here with. Troy, thank you for making my little girl happy. You've always treated her with respect and you've made her happier than I ever could. Gabi, you're grown up now and moving on. You're still my little girl and nothing could ever change that. I love you two and I wish you happiness, love, and a houseful of babies." My mom, Nicole, told me as I laughed.

"Is that a hint that you want a lot of grandbabies?" I asked her as she nodded her head before wiping away her tears.

"Yes I do. I want to spoil them rotten and then send them home with their momma and daddy." Mom told me as she hugged Troy.

"We'll see what we can do, Nicole." Troy said as we all laughed.

"Should we go talk?" I asked Troy as he took my hand in his.

"We probably should." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Can we have your attention now please? We just want to say thank you for everything. Everyone in this room has had some impact on our relationship. You've offered support, comforting words, and a shoulder to rely on when something has gone bad." Troy started before handing me the microphone.

"I know you guys were all worried about our relationship when Troy and I first started out. But you stood by us, offering us advice and pointers here and there. Again thank you for everything you've done." I said as everyone started to clap.

The night didn't last too late. Everything was wrapped up by 10 o'clock with Troy and I promising to see each other at the end of the aisle in the morning. I kissed him and drove back to my soon to be in-law's house. I fell into bed with a smile on my face and dreams filled of the future.

* * *

**There you guys go. The wedding is coming up. It's going to be split into two parts. Feedback is most helpful and appreciated!**


	13. Amazed

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**If you guys want to see what Gabi's dress looks like, I've included a link to her dress and the bridesmaids' dress as well. The link is located on my profile page. Also, pictures of the flowers and the cake are located in my profile too. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

**_Saturday, May 16, 2015 10:30 am_**

"What's wrong Gabi?" Mom asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. I had been staring out of the window at the Bolton's just daydreaming about what would be happening in about an hour and a half.

"I'm just thinking. Nothing's wrong." I told her smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about, my girl. You're getting married to your soul mate." Mom reassured me.

"I know but I can't help but wonder if I'm doing the right thing." I whispered looking at the ground before she took my hands in hers.

"Every bride goes through this Gabi. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Mom told me.

"But this is the guy I've loved since I was 16 we're talking about." I told her as she smiled.

"Gabi tell me this, do you want to marry Troy?" Mom asked as a smiled crept on to my face.

"I do with all my heart. I'm just worried if I'm too young to get married." I told her.

"I was younger than you when I married your father. I told my mom those same words." Mom told me as I smiled.

"So do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked her apprehensively.

"Listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do." Mom told me as she gently kissed my forehead before walking away, leaving me with my thoughts.

I continued to stare out the window and found myself looking at a family playing outside. I smiled as the husband and wife kissed each other before playing with the three kids in the yard.

"That's how you and Troy will be in a few years." Anna said coming up beside me and pulling me from my thoughts.

"You think so?" I asked her as a smile came onto her face.

"Oh yeah. I can see you guys with kids in a couple of years." Megan said butting into our conversation.

"You two are just anxious to become aunts." I told them with a grin on my face.

"You can say that again. Then again, you are anxious about becoming a mother." Anna told me.

"I am. Are you two excited about today?" I asked the two overly excited girls.

"We're more excited about you becoming an official part of the family." Megan told me.

"I'm excited about that too. Shall we go down to the church?" I asked them gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Anna, Megan, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Heather were my bridesmaids. Becky and my mom were coming with us to lend a hand in helping me dress.

"We shall. Going to the chapel and we're going to get married." Anna and Megan started to sing as I laughed.

We continued to sing as we walked out the door and towards the cars that everyone was driving there.

_**11:00 am**_

I sigh as I look at how the church is set up. I smile seeing the bouquets of flowers hanging from the end of each pew. I hear someone clear their throat as I turn around in surprise.

"What are you doing out here, Mrs. Bolton to be?" Brandon asked me as I smile at him.

"Just making sure everything is set up. What are you doing?" I asked him as hugged me tightly.

"I'm full filling my best man honors and checking up on the bride to be." Brandon told me.

"Sounds like fun. So how is the groom to be?" I asked him as he grinned widely.

"Nervous as hell but he's good. Chad, Jason, Lucas, Troy, and I all played basketball this morning." Brandon told me proudly.

"That's good. Tell him I love him and I'm thinking about him." I told Brandon as he smiled.

"Everything is going to go off without a hitch today. Don't be worrying about the 'what ifs'. That's why you have Anna and Troy has me. Let us take care of everything." Brandon told me.

"Thank you for everything you've done Brandon." I told him giving him a quick hug.

"Ahh it's not a problem. You make my brother happy so I'm willing to do anything." Brandon told me.

"All right I better get back. I'll see you in about an hour." I told him as he smiled.

"Bye girl." Brandon said as he and I parted ways and I walked back to my dressing room.

"Never mind Troy here she is now." Heather said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked sitting down and looking into the mirror and at the huge grin on my face.

"You have me worried there for a minute." Troy said as I laughed a little.

"I was making sure the church looked presentable. Besides I was talking to Brandon." I told him.

"I told him to go make sure you're all right." Troy said as I continued to smile.

"I'm fine babe. So I heard you played basketball this morning? Did you kick their butts?" I asked as the girls rolled their eyes.

"As a matter of fact I did. You would be proud of me." Troy told me laughing.

"I probably would have. All right I have to go get gussied up. I'll see you in about an hour. I love you." I told him.

"I'll be the one at the end of the aisle with the goofy grin on. And I love you too." Troy said before we both hung up.

I sighed as I clutched the phone closer to me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Sure Troy and I had lived together but we were still dating at that time; now in just a short 50 minutes, we would be husband and wife. Mrs. Gabriella Bolton has an amazing ring to it. I giggled as the girls gave me a look.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sharpay asked me as I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm perfect right now. Shall I get into my dress yet or no?" I asked them as they looked at Becky and my mom.

"Now would be the best time. Then you can relax while we help you with everything else." Mom told me.

I carefully stepped into my dress. Sure the girls had seen it on me before but now that it was my wedding day, the dress looked marvelous on me.

"Oh My Gaud Gabi. That dress looks better on you now. You're absolutely glowing." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

"Thank you. Are you sure it looks fine?" I asked them while twirling around.

"It doesn't look fine; it looks fabulous on you." Becky told me as I smiled.

A knock on the door prevented me from saying anything. I motioned my mom to open it and gasped when I saw a dozen of red and white roses in a vase.

"I have a special delivery for Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton." A man said as I laughed.

"That's me. Thank you." I told him taking the vase out of his hands and closing the door gently.

"Who do you think sent them?" Taylor asked as I laughed at the question.

"This has Troy written all over it." I told them taking the card and going to sit down.

_My very soon to be wife,_

_Hi! It's our wedding day; the day we've both been waiting for since we could remember. It's finally here and I couldn't be happier. I hope this morning has been calm and collected for you. If it hasn't, then we'll talk later. I love you. _

_I was trying to think of something special to tell you on our wedding day. I was stuck and then it hit me. Red + White roses mean something special. Do you know what the meaning is? Red and white roses mean unity. We're going to be united in marriage today. _

_I love you and I can't wait to see your smiling face as you walk down the aisle. I'll see you at the end. I love you, my princess. _

_Your prince,_

_Troy _

_P.S. Today's song is "Amazed" by Lonestar because I'm amazed with everything you do, babe!_

"She's reading it right now." I heard Anna say as I looked up. I was so wrapped up in reading that I didn't even hear her phone ring.

"Hold on here she is." Anna told me handing the cell phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard the familiar laughter on the other end.

"Hi baby. Did you like your surprise?" Troy asked me.

"I loved them. They're gorgeous. Thank you." I told him.

"Not a problem, princess. You're probably all ready to go but time is slowly slipping by isn't it?" Troy asked as I sighed.

"I have to touch up my makeup and then the girls are going to go over the traditions with me." I told him.

"Sounds like fun. All right I just wanted to hear what you thought about the roses. I'll see you in about 20 minutes. I love you baby." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love you too." I told him before hanging up the phone.

"Look at the grin on her face. She'll never be able to wipe that off." Heather told me as I looked towards the ground.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked looking at the 8 women around me.

"No that's not a bad thing; it's just a symbol that you're in love." Becky told me coming over to wrap me in a hug.

"Ok Gabi we're going to do the tradition stuff with you. Something old?" Mom asked me as I shook my head sadly at it.

"I couldn't find anything." I told her as she smiled slightly.

"Then I would love you to wear this." Mom said as I looked at the necklace dangling from her hand.

"Mom what's this?" I asked her.

"This is the necklace I wore when I married your dad. It was my grandmothers. She gave it to me when I was still a teenager." Mom told me as she placed it on my neck.

"Thank you mom." I told her trying hard not to cry.

"All right something borrowed?" Becky asked as I smiled at her.

"I've got your pearl earring." I told her with a smile.

After the reception the night before, Becky had pulled me aside and given me the earrings. She told me that she would be honored if I wore them.

"All right something blue?" Heather asked me as I laughed.

"Thank you guys' the garter." I told them as we all laughed.

"All right something new?" Anna asked as I looked down at my dress.

"My dress is something new." I told them as the girls smirked.

"That could be your something new or this could." Anna said handing me a box.

I slowly opened the box and looked inside. Inside laid a charm bracelet. I smiled as I picked it up and Taylor helped me clasp it on my wrist.

"You guys didn't have to do this." I told them as they all smiled.

"We know but we wanted to. Now there are several charms on there we have to explain. The first one is the B. It stands for Bolton; your married name from now on." Megan told me.

"The next one is a music note; remember that you and Troy make beautiful music together and no one can ever take that away from you." Sharpay told me.

"The heart symbolizes the love you have for Troy and everyone around you. You're going to be a great wife and we can't wait to see what you and Troy do during your years together." Taylor told me.

"The X stands for all the roadblocks you'll have to over come in your marriage. Know that Troy will be by your side and you'll be able to get through every single one of them." Kelsi told me.

"The bottle is for all the children you and Troy will bring into the world. You're going to be a great mother to however many children you and Troy decide on." Becky told me.

"And lastly the rose is for all the bouquets you've receive from Troy. Those symbolize how much he loves you and cares for you. Also that symbolizes the smile you get on your face every time he gives you a new dozen." Mom told me.

I hugged each of them one by one before we heard the knock on the door.

"Gabi, it's time." Brandon said poking his head in the doorway.

"Thanks Brandon." I told him as he came into the room all the way.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"If my brother wasn't so in love with you, I would take you and do wonders." Brandon whispered in my ear as I laughed.

"May I remind you of Carly?" I asked him as he looked towards the ground.

"I know I know. But you look gorgeous and I can't wait to see my brother's reaction." Brandon told me as I laughed.

"Why thank you Mr. Bolton." I told him as we walked towards the church's doors.

I watched the groomsmen and bridesmaids line up with each other. Heather and Lucas; Kelsi and Jason; Taylor and Chad; Sharpay and Zeke; Ryan and Megan; Anna and Brandon were how the bridesmaids and groomsmen went.

"You sure you're fine walking down the aisle by yourself?" Brandon asked me.

"I'm fine. It will be all good." I told him as I heard the orchestra start to play.

I watched each couple walk down the aisle and smiled. Anna and Brandon both hugged me before they went down the aisle.

I heard Pachebel's Canon start to play as I slowly walked down the aisle. I smiled at Troy's shocked face. I guess I met his approval.

I walked up to the end of the aisle where Troy was waiting for me. Troy took my hand in his as we walked up to the alter where the minister was.

"You may be seated. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of friends, family and God to join in holy matrimony, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez and Troy Ryan Bolton. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause and silence. Troy and I grinned at each other when we heard the silence.

"I would like to start off with a prayer. Please bow your heads. Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing all of us here today. It is with your love and your help that Troy and Gabriella found each other. For if it were not for them, there would be no reason for this joyous occasion. In your name, Amen. Troy and Gabriella, you come here today pledging your love to one another and realizing the importance of this bond. And it is not without the help and love and support of the people behind you that you arrived here today. I would like to take this opportunity to allow Troy and Gabriella to thank the people they hold deep in their hearts." The minister told the audience that had gathered.

Troy and I walked over to his parents and said a few words. Troy and I both hugged Becky and Jack. We walked back up and each gave Anna, Megan, and Brandon a hug while exchanged a few words with them. We then walked over to my mom and exchanged a few words with her. She grinned at us as we walked back over to the minister.

We returned to the altar, where Troy immediately took my hand and began rubbing it with his thumb. I glanced up at him and smiled. The minister continued and spoke to the congregation for a few moments and then he went into the two scripture readings we had chosen. The first was Corinthians 13, the second was Colossians 3:12-17. He then turned to us and smiled.

"Now it is time for Troy and Gabriella to recite their vows. Gabriella please repeat after me." The minister told me as Troy and I faced each other.

"I, Gabriella Elizabeth, take you Troy Ryan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand.

"Now you Troy." The minister said as Troy started to recite the same words I just did.

"I, Troy Ryan, take you Gabriella Elizabeth, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Troy said as I grinned at him.

The minister looked at Troy and I, and then out to the audience. He smiled before saying his next line.

"May I have the bride and groom's rings please?" He said as Chad and Hannah each gave the minister our rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings that they who wear them may abide in peace, and continue in thy favor. Amen." The minister said as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Troy, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed Troy my wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Troy told me as he slipped my wedding band on my left hand.

"Gabriella, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed me Troy's wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." I told Troy as I slipped the ring on his left hand.

"By the power vested in by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. Troy, you may kiss your new bride." The minister told Troy as he gently lifted my veil up.

"I love you, Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton," he beamed and then gently kissed me, our first kiss as a married couple. We pulled away and smiled at one another; me at my husband and him at his wife.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this time together today and we thank you for bringing Gabriella and Troy together. Please watch over them as the make their first steps into married life; guide them and assist them in any way possible. Know that they love you and will welcome your help. In your name, Amen." The minister told the audience as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The minister said as everyone got to their feet clapping.

Troy and I grinned at each other before walking back down the aisle as husband and wife.

* * *

**Haha it's finally here! They're married . . . which means this story only has one more chapter to go. I promise I'll put up another sequel to it. Feedback is a wonderful thing!**


	14. At Last

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

**_Saturday, May 16, 2015 1:30 pm_**

After greeting all of our guests, Troy and I jumped into a limo and were on our way. We had chosen a local park for the place of our pictures. Our wedding party would be coming over on a trolley that we had rented out for the night. I sighed as I thought about my new name and how happy I was.

"What was that sigh about, my lovely wife?" Troy asked as I scooted closer to him.

"About how happy I am and that I have a new last name." I told him grinning broadly.

"Mrs. Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton." Troy said as he and I laughed happily.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life." I told him in total contentment.

"Funny I don't think I have either." Troy replied as we both peered out the window at the passing scenery.

"So where are we going now?" I asked while looking at my husband. Just the word husband, brought a giggle to my lips.

"We're going to the park and then the reception. What are you giggling about now?" Troy asked shaking his head.

"How you're my husband from now on out." I told him as he smiled.

"Well you're my wife from here on out." Troy replied as the limo came to a stop.

I looked out and saw our wedding party had all ready arrived and were waiting for Troy and I. Chad came and opened the door for us as we climbed out.

"Let's get this over with." Troy yelled as all the guys cheered.

"Not a fan of having your picture taken?" Kelsi asked as Troy grinned.

"Not by my self but with Gabi it's not so bad." Troy told her as we all laughed.

The photographer situated us how he wanted us. First he did some with Troy and I alone and then we mixed the wedding parties and did some with them. Overall, the photographer took over a 100 pictures and I couldn't wait to see how they all turned out.

I watched all the couple interact with each other and my smile grew wider by the minute. I felt someone come up beside me and take my hand in theirs.

"Ready to head over to the reception?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah let's go. But first." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"But first what?" Troy asked as I leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Oh nothing but that." I told him as he leaned down and gave me another kiss.

"That was pretty slick of you Mrs. Bolton." Troy told me as I laughed and pulled back a little.

"Oh really? Well I've never been kissed like that in a park before." I told him smiling.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Troy said before kissing me again.

"You look absolutely fabulous today. Have I told you that before?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice but I haven't heard it in a while. You know a girl could loose her mind if she didn't hear how she looked every few minutes." I told him grinning.

"Well, my darling wife, Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton, you look absolutely stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, fabulous, amazing, and every word in between." Troy told me as my eyes welded up with tears.

"Thank you. You can be so sweet sometimes that you make a girl cry." I told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry; I just wanted you to know how I felt." Troy said covering my lips with his own.

"You two are going to be late to your own reception if we don't leave now." Brandon yelled from the other side of the park.

"The prince is calling." I said sadly as Troy grabbed my hand and led me over to our friends.

"He's going to be a dead man later." Troy mumbled under his breath as I laughed.

"Oh you know you love him. Don't kill him yet." I told him as Troy nodded his head.

"All right I won't because the princess requested it." Troy told me.

"About time you guys come back. We thought we lost you forever." Ryan joked as Troy and I looked at him.

"We just thought we would take some time for ourselves today. Are you guys ready to go?" Troy asked as the gang all agreed.

Troy and I watched our wedding party get into the trolley before we got into the limo. Troy and I each had a class of champagne while we rode over to the reception hall.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked me as another smile crept onto my face.

"How happy I am with you. I can't believe we're married." I told him seriously.

"Me either. We've been together since we were 16 and now we're 25 and married. It's just insane. It's true you know." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"What is true?" I asked him.

"The best things in life are the things you wait for." Troy told me as I nodded happily.

"Yes it is indeed. Are you ready for the reception?" I asked him as he gave me a weird look.

"I'm ready to have our first dance but for the speeches, not really." Troy told me laughing.

"You worried there's going to be some deep dark secrets revealed?" I asked him.

"No just worried about what stories will be shared." Troy told me shaking his head.

"I don't think you're going to be permanently scared." I told him.

"We'll see baby doll." Troy said before the limo pulled to a stop at the reception hall.

Troy and I got out before walking into the hall. It was set up exactly how I pictures. In the little entry way, was the guest book Troy and I had spent so much time on. We had made our own; we got pictures of all the guests who had RSVP and put them in a scrapbook with places they could put encouragement and well wishes for us.

Chad walked in and told the band that we had arrived. Troy and I watched the lead singer quiet everyone before announcing Troy and I. We walked in while everyone cheered for us.

We made our rounds to the tables before the DJ told us that we would have our first dance.

"What did you end up picking?" I asked Troy as we stepped onto the dance floor.

"You're just going to have to wait and listen." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

The music started to play as I looked at Troy. He had picked one of my all time favorite songs as our first dance. I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced to "At Last" by Etta James.

"Good choice husband." I whispered as we continued to dance together.

"I knew you would love it. I've just good taste." Troy said as I giggled softly.

"Cocky little on aren't we today?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No more like head over heels in love today." Troy told me as I nodded my head before listening to the rest of the song.

After the song finished we walked over to the head table and grabbed our champagne glasses before each taking a sip. We continued to make rounds until Chad, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, Brandon and Lucas all stood up.

"Can we have your attention please? It's time for the wedding party to give their speeches." Chad said into the microphone as Troy and I stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"We decided since Troy and Gabi decided on such a large wedding party, that we would do the speeches together; girls do their own while guys did theirs. So the guys decided to go first." Brandon said taking the microphone.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Anna called as Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Ladies always go first so we decided to mix it up. Plus ours will be longer." Brandon told his sister.

"All right put yourself back to 2006; where were you? Well Troy and Gabi were sophomores in high school. My parents decided to take us to Colorado for Christmas break and who does my brother run into? His future wife, Miss Gabriella Montez. Troy came back to the room he and I were sharing and started talking nonstop about this girl. I just thought he would never meet her again but I was wrong." Brandon started as Jason took over.

"The first day of school Troy and I were talking about something and suddenly he was distracted by this girl who walked into the room. He was hooked and there was nothing we could do." Jason said with a smile.

"That's how Troy and Gabi started and were that way all through high school. But their sophomore year of college, they were separated for 2 weeks while Troy went to Florida for basketball camp. Gabi sent a packet of letters with Troy and instructed him to open one everyday and listen to a certain song. Those letters always made Troy in a better mood no matter what had happened in the hours before he read them." Lucas continued as I looked up at Troy. Troy pulled me closer to him as we continued to listen.

"Everyone in this room knows the love Troy and Gabi have for each other. It's evident just by talking to both of them for 10 minutes. Troy and Gabi, we wish you all the luck, love, joy, and happiness in the world. Congratulations you two." Zeke and Ryan said as Troy and I walked closer to our groomsmen.

"Thank you guys. That was great." I said giving hugs to the guys.

The girls waited until Troy and I were back on the dance floor before continuing.

"Now that we've heard the guys' version, it's time for ours. Now girls have a little different perspective than the guys but it's going to be better." Anna started as everyone laughed.

"Now our brother isn't the brightest person in the world. Oh we still love you, Troy. But the one thing he is bright for is asking Gabi to be his girlfriend and then to marry him. Anna and I both knew this was it for Troy and Gabi. They found their soul mate at the tender age of 16. Not many people can say they did that. That is one reason Troy and Gabi are set apart from most couples." Megan continued before handing the microphone to Sharpay.

"Troy and Gabi give us hope that true love really does exist. When I look at them, they make me want to be a better person. There's no one in the world that deserves all the love, happiness, and good times like Troy and Gabi do." Sharpay said before handing the microphone to Heather.

"Lucas and Troy were teammates on UCLA's basketball team and the first time I met Gabi was at a team party. We were both sitting on the couch and just randomly started up a conversation. We've been friends since. We would complain about basketball and why we weren't with our guys while they were on the road. But she taught me something more importantly. You're blessed with stuff and Gabi had been blessed with Troy. They are soul mates and will remain that way until the end of time. Congratulations you two." Heather said as I grinned at her.

"What else can you say about Troy and Gabi that hasn't all ready been mentioned? They're soul mates but also they're best friends. I remember a time when Troy was being a dumb ass and hurt Gabi's feelings. Troy basically broke her heart but being the good friend to him she was, she took the time and listened to his side of fence. Once she found out the truth, she forgave him and they continued being soul mates and more importantly, best friends. You can recount countless stories that Troy and Gabi have shared but the thing I remember most is their ability to be friends along side of dating each other." Taylor said as I wiped away a tear.

"Ok I'm the last one, I promise. Troy, Gabi you're my best friends and we've had some good times. This last thing is from your entire wedding party." Kelsi said as she nodded her head.

The lights were dimmed and a video screen was dropped from the ceiling. A video started as I laid my head on Troy's shoulder.

Our wedding party had made a video of highlights from mine and Troy's relationship. There were video from callbacks in high school, countless basketball games we had attended, graduations, vacations we had taken, and so many more memories.

We stood there watching it; most of the things on the video I had forgotten even happened. After the video was done, Troy and I went and hugged the entire wedding party again.

The music started again before Troy and I headed to the dance floor. We danced with our families and friends. After the song, the lead singer cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.

"Can I have your attention please? We're going to do family dances now. Jack, Gabi, Nicole, and Troy please come out to the floor." The lead singer told us.

"What about your mom?" I asked Troy as he looked at me.

"She's got the next dance while you dance with Brandon." Troy told me gently kissing my cheek.

"Try a little Tenderness" by Michael Buble played as Jack and I twirled around the dance floor. I looked over and saw my mom and Troy dancing as well.

"You're happier than I've ever seen you." Jack told me as I nodded.

"That I am dad. It's a good day." I told him calling him dad. Once Troy and I were engaged, he insisted on calling him dad instead of Jack.

"I'm very proud of you two. You're my third daughter now." Jack told me.

"Thank you. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder." I told him.

"You had nothing to be worried about. Everything fell into place beautifully." Jack told me just as the song finished up.

"Thank you for the dance, kind sir." I told him before going back to Troy's side.

"Good dance?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"It's always a good dance with your dad." I told him smiling.

Troy dance with his mom while I danced with Brandon. Brandon kept me laughing the entire time. We danced to "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.

I sighed happily as Troy came over to my side and kissed my temple after the dance was over. He looked at me and then looked around the room.

"How about cake now?" Troy asked as I grinned evilly.

"You can't shove it in my face." I told him pointing a finger at him.

"I can't promise that sweetheart." Troy replied as I gave him a glare.

"You can't mess up my pretty dress." I told him as he looked me over.

"I won't mess up your dress; I promise." Troy told me as we walked over to the white cake.

"Ok everyone, the bride and groom are going to cut the cake now." The lead singer told everyone as our entire guest list crowded around Troy and I.

We picked up the knife and cut a piece together. We broke it in half before picking a piece up each. I smiled and shook my head at Troy's evil grin.

"Now be nice." I told him before holding a piece of cake up for him to take.

"I will be if you are." Troy said as I shoved the cake in his open mouth.

"Good choice for the cake." Troy told me after he swallowed the cake.

"Thanks." I told him as he put the cake in my open mouth.

"You should have shoved it in his face." Anna told me as I pointed a finger at her.

"If I would have done it, he would have done it back to me." I told her with a grin.

"You know you would have loved it." Megan told me as the music started up again.

We danced the remainder of the night before Troy and I took off for the apartment. We were leaving the next morning for Hawaii for 10 days.

* * *

**There you guys go. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to post but there will be another sequel to this. Feedback would be most appreciated!**


	15. Hawaii

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

**_Sunday, May 17, 2015 3:30 pm_**

"Can you believe we're here?" I asked walking into the honeymoon suite at our hotel in Hawaii.

"Not at all but it seems like forever since we were in New Mexico with our friends and family." Troy told me grinning.

"I know but I'm so glad we're here." I said wrapping my arms around him and giving him a sweet kiss.

"I have something for you." Troy told me kissing my temple before letting me go.

"Troy, you've done enough." I whined to him as he grinned at me.

"Oh it's not only for your benefit." Troy told me as I laughed.

"All right where is this surprise?" I asked him as he slid his hands over my eyes.

"Right this way my princess." He whispered in my ear as we started walking.

I felt myself stop before he uncovered my eyes and told me to open them.

We were standing in the bedroom. My mouth dropped open while I looked around the spacious room. There were rose petals sprinkled on every inch of the room. There were candles lit set up in various places.

"This is amazing." I whispered as Troy came up beside me.

"Come with me." Troy said taking my hand in his and leading me towards the bathroom.

"There's a bath set up for you. Go relax while I set some things up." Troy whispered to me.

I walked in the bathroom and saw a steamy bath awaiting me. I quickly stripped down before getting into the hot water. Sitting right in front of me was the familiar writing on a blue envelope. I grabbed it and slid my finger under the flap. I took out the note and smiled.

_Gabriella, _

_You're my wife now. Can you believe it? I can and I'm so happy. I love you so much. _

_Now I want you to relax; you've had a busy two weeks and almost no time to rest. This is your time to relax. Now there's a CD player sitting to your right. Push play and relax. _

_Love,_

_Troy _

I pressed play and all the music he had used in the notes for the last two weeks were on that CD. I smiled thinking about the last two weeks and all the notes Troy and I had gone through.

I laid my head back and just let the relaxation take me over.

_**6:00 pm**_

"Gabi dinner's ready." Troy said poking his head into the bedroom where I was reading a book.

"Oh ok. I'll be there in a minute." I told him with a smile.

I finished reading that page before setting my book down and going into the 'living room'. Troy had set up a complete dinner for the two of us.

"I love it." I told him sitting down and grinning at him.

He uncovered the dish and my mouth dropped a little. He had made Spaghetti and Meatballs with garlic bread.

"This looks really good." I told him as he smiled.

"Good I'm glad. I was thinking after dinner we would go down to the beach and walk around." Troy suggested smiling.

"That sounds really good. This is good." I told him motioning to the meal.

"I slaved away while you were taking your bath." Troy told me with a grin.

"Well we know who's going to be cooking at home." I told him smiling.

"I'll be happy to do it." Troy told me as I nodded.

The rest of the meal was filled with scraps on the plates and us just happy to be together.

"Gabi ready to go?" Troy called from the living room.

"I'm slipping on my flip flops. I'll be out in a minute; chill a minute." I told him before hearing him laugh.

"I love you, you know that right?" Troy asked as I went into his arms.

"oh I know it all right. You ready to go?" I asked him as we linked hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him as we walked out of our suite and towards the elevator.

"What did you bring with?" Troy asked me noticing my purse in on my shoulder.

"I brought along my wallet and camera. I figured I could get some good sunset pictures while we are at the beach." I told him.

"Any chance of getting some shots of us?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"I suppose we can fit some in." I told him as he pushed the button for the lobby.

"Maybe I'll find the inspiration to throw you into the water later on." Troy told me with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare." I said pointing a finger at him.

"For being a teacher, you're pretty mean." Troy accused as I looked at him in shock.

"I'll take that for a compliment." Troy told me as the elevator dinged and we headed towards the beach.

I stayed quiet while Troy chit chatted about whatever came to his mind. I just nodded my head and pushed forward a fake smile.

"Come on; let's sit here." Troy said sitting down on the cool sand.

"It's gorgeous here." I whispered as Troy took my hand in his.

"Now will you tell me what's going on in your mind right now?" Troy asked squeezing my hand.

"You're going to think it's stupid." I told him shaking my head.

"Have I ever thought anything you said was stupid?" Troy asked as I hung my head low.

"No but this is completely stupid." I told him as he put his index finger under my chin.

"Gabi look at me. I love you and nothing you'll ever tell me is going to be stupid. I promise. Now will you tell me?" Troy asked as I looked into his blue eyes.

"All right but you can't laugh." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I swear on my family's lives that I won't laugh or think it's stupid." Troy told me.

"I'm nervous." I whispered quietly so only he could hear.

It took him a few minutes to figure out what I was talking about but then he finally got what I meant.

"Gabi look at me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous too. This is a big thing for us. And if you don't want to tonight, then I'm not going to pressure you. We've been through so much and not going through this tonight, isn't going to kill me." Troy told me.

"I love you and thank you for understanding." I told him smiling.

"I mean it; I'm not going to pressure you. You tell me what you want to do tonight." Troy said squeezing my hand.

"It calms me down a little to know that you're just as nervous as I am." I told him.

"I love you and there's nothing I ever want to do to hurt you. But you have to tell me what you're feeling so I can comfort you." Troy told me.

"I will. Thank you again, Troy." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

We sat on the beach and watched the sun set. I had taken a lot of great pictures of the sun set and Troy and I. After the sun had set, we sat there and talked about our new life together.

"We never really talked about this but how many kids do you want?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I've always seen us with three or four. I just want however many we have to be healthy and happy. What about you?" I asked him.

"The same but Chad, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, and I were talking yesterday while waiting for the wedding to start and we agreed that we're going to make our own team up with all of our kids put together." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"You guys are always going to have basketball in your systems aren't you?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah babe we are." Troy told me.

"Will you promise me something, right here, right now?" I asked him.

"Will you tell me what it is first and then I'll promise you." Troy asked as I smiled.

"Promise me that you'll support our kids no matter what they decide to pursue. If our kids want to do soccer instead of basketball, support them and guide them." I asked him as he smiled.

"Of course I'll support them. I'm hoping at least one will get into basketball." Troy told me.

"With your genes, I don't think that'll be a problem. Besides they're going to influence by their grandpa, uncles, and of course you." I told him smiling.

"We're going to have the best kids in the world." Troy whispered as I smiled at him.

"Once we decide on starting a family that is." I told him.

"How about we try to start one right now?" Troy said getting a grin on his face.

"How about no and wait a while? But you and I can go back to the room." I said kissing his lips.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Troy said picking me up bridal style and heading back to the hotel.

* * *

**There you guys go. There'll will be at least one more chapter, maybe two and then I'll start posting the sequel. I'll post the sequel information here once I know what I'm going to call it. **

**Feedback would be most appreciated. Thank you to all my loyal readers and feedbackers!!!!**


	16. Because of You

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

**_Wednesday, May 27, 2015 3:30 pm_**

"Gabi? You here?" I heard Anna and Megan call out as the door was pushed open.

"Yeah I'm here. What are you two up to?" I asked coming out of the kitchen and into the entry way.

"Nothing much. Seeing how you and our brother got back yesterday and we haven't seen you since the wedding, we decided to come check on you two." Megan told me.

"Troy was up bring and early to go over to the restaurant. I'm sitting here trying to finish grading papers before I go to work tomorrow." I told the two of them.

"So how was it?" Anna asked with a smirk that was vaguely familiar to that of her brothers'.

"It was gorgeous. We had a great time." I said with a grin on my face.

"Was it hard to come back to the land of living?" Megan asked as I laughed.

"You have no idea." I said thinking back to our last night in Hawaii.

"_Troy I don't want to leave." I said whining while lying in his arms._

"_I know baby. But the land of living is calling us." Troy said leaning over and kissing my cheek._

"_Can the land of living wait a little bit longer? We could stay here for a little bit longer." I said looking into his blue eyes._

"_I wish it could but you and I both have to get back. We'll come back, I promise." Troy told me looking into my chocolate eyes._

"_You promise?" I asked sitting my lower lip out in a pout._

"_I promise, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said leaning over and covering his lips with mine. _

"We lost her Anna!" Megan exclaimed as I was knocked back into the present.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about Hawaii." I told the two of them who had knowing smirks on their faces.

"Hm . . . about Hawaii or what you and Troy did there?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Anna I'm appalled. I didn't know you had it in you. You're as evil as Brandon." I told her giving her shoulder a shove.

"Wait you've all ready seen Brandon?" Megan asked as I slowly nodded my head.

"He came by last night. He spent about two hours here. You two didn't know?" I asked with an amused voice.

"No we didn't know. That little sneak." Megan said as I heard the door open.

"Who's a little sneak now?" Troy asked making his presence known.

"Our brother. He came over last night and didn't tell Megan or me." Anna said raising her voice.

"Oh poor baby. You're here now." Troy said wrapping his arms around Megan's shoulders.

"I can still pout about it." Megan said as Troy moved on to give Anna a hug.

"Not for very long. Are you two interrupting my wife's work?" Troy asked eyeing his sisters.

"We just came by to see what you two were up to. And we wanted a little dirt on Hawaii." Anna told her brother.

"Hawaii was amazing and we had a hard time leaving. We should have the pictures by tomorrow or the next day." Troy told them.

"And the dirt?" Megan asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not going to get any. That's mine and Gabi's business." Troy said sticking his tongue out at Megan.

"That's not fair. I've dished stuff to you." Megan argued back.

"That was who was dating who. You're not going to find out what Gabi and I do behind closed doors. Sorry sister, I'm not that close to you." Troy told them smirking.

"Just drop it you two. So what is on the agenda today?" I asked looking at my husband and sisters in law.

"Mom and dad invited the two of you over to our house for a welcome back celebration. Your mom is also invited Gabi." Anna told me.

"What time is the little shing ding?" Troy asked the two girls.

"Mom said between 6 and 6:30. She said it was casual." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Tell mom we'll be there. Now do you two want to dish anything else or no?" Troy asked his two sisters.

"I can see when we're not wanted. I see how it is." Megan told us teasingly.

"We still love you too. It's just that I haven't seen my wife since 7 this morning and I want to give her a proper kiss." Troy said knowingly.

"I'm not even going to go there. We'll see you two later." Anna said as they headed out the door.

"You are so evil to your sisters." I told him smacking his shoulder.

"If they can dish it out, they can certainly take it. Don't feel sorry for them." Troy said leaning over and giving me an earth shattering kiss.

We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled back and smiled at him. He kissed my cheek before I started talking.

"What were we just talking about?" I asked wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. What are your plans for this afternoon?" Troy asked.

"I have about 20 tests to finish grading before tomorrow afternoon. Wanna help?" I asked going into the kitchen and flipping on the radio.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do." Troy said as we each took a seat at the dining room table.

"Here's the answer key. All you have to do is make sure all the answers match up." I told him handing him the piece of paper.

"Matching up the answers? I think I can do that." Troy told me as I laughed.

"I hope you can handle that." I told him as I grabbed my red pen and started grading.

"If it's wrong, do I just put an X on the number?" Troy asked as I looked up.

"Yeah or you can circle the number." I told him as I went back to grading the test.

It was silent for a little bit until Troy dropped his red pen. I looked up at his grinning face and smiled. I focused back on the test again before he cleared his throat.

"Yes Troy?" I asked looking up again from the test.

"What about the essay part? Do I have to grade that?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No I'll grade that. Just grade the multiple choices." I told him as he nodded his head.

We continued to grade the test until I heard a familiar song come on the radio. I looked up at Troy to see if he had noticed the song. He hadn't so I stood up and walked over to his side.

"Come with me." I whispered in his ear as I held out my hand for him to take.

"What are we doing?" Troy asked as I walked into the main part of the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"We're dancing." I told him simply as we started to sway to "Because of You" by 98 degrees.

The song finished before another one came on the radio. We continued to dance until Troy looked at me.

"You know we're wasting time by not grading the tests." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I felt like dancing. The tests can wait. If the kids don't get them tomorrow, it won't be the end of the world." I told him as he kissed me.

"If the princess says they can wait, then they can wait." Troy said as he dramatically dipped me.

"Come with me." Troy told me picking me up bridal style and heading up to the bedroom where he dramatically kicked the door shut.

_**6:34 pm**_

"There's my son and daughter in law." Becky exclaimed as Troy and I walked in the door later that night.

"Hi Becky. How are you doing?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm better that you and Troy are home. How was Hawaii?" Becky asked as we heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"Let the poor girl relax a little before she starts telling you about Hawaii." Jack said as Troy laughed.

"Hey dad." Troy said wrapping his dad in a hug.

"Jack I'm just excited to have these two home now." Becky said looking at her husband.

"Let them relax a little." Jack told his wife as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey Jack. How's it going?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"It's going good Gabi. How's married life treating you?" Jack asked as Troy came to my side.

"It's treating me very well. Thank you." I told him as Becky looked at the two of us.

"So how was Hawaii?" Becky asked again before we all laughed.

"It was very beautiful. It was the perfect place to go for a honeymoon." I said looking at Troy.

"It seems like you two had a great time." Jack said nodding his head.

"We would go back in a heart beat." Troy said as the door flew open again.

"Anna, Megan how was your afternoon?" I asked as the two girls came walking into the house.

"It was very relaxing. Did you finish grading those tests?" Anna asked with a knowing grin.

"Actually we did finish them." I said as Brandon came bouncing down the stairs.

"There's the boy I want to have a talk with." Megan said pointing a long finger at Brandon.

"Hey I'm innocent. I haven't done anything wrong." Brandon said holding up his hands.

"You went over to Gabi and Troy's last night when you were suppose to be going to the store for mom." Anna told her brother.

"I did go to the store. I just made a pit stop at Troy and Gabi's to welcome them back." Brandon told them.

"You didn't say anything about stopping at their house." Megan jumped in.

"I offered you two to come along but you both politely denied. It's your fault, not mine." Brandon said shrugging his shoulders.

"How about the three of you drop it and come into the kitchen for something to drink?" Becky offered as Troy and I smirked at Jack.

"Always the one to keep the peace in the house." Jack said with a grin as we walked into the kitchen.

The rest of the night we relaxed and hung out. Troy and I told them stories of Hawaii while they caught us up on what was happening while we were gone. It was a fun night.

_**11:00 pm**_

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Troy asked coming into the bedroom later that night.

"I should but I'm thinking." I told him as he stripped down and slid into bed.

"About what?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"What the future holds." I told him quietly.

"What do you think the future holds?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Pitter patters of feet on the hard wood floors." I said looking over at him.

"I can't wait." Troy said leaning over and shutting off the light.

"What do you see in the future?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around my waist in the darkness.

"Sweet Lullabies." Troy said simply as we both fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**I just wanted you guys to know, that this is the last chapter of "Wedding Vows". Have no fear, there will be a sequel. The sequel is going to be titled "Sweet Lullabies". **

**Feedback would be an awesome thing. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!**


End file.
